Um vampiro domado em meu coração
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Rin sofria maus tratos de seu tio, Naraku. Ao tentar fugir em uma comitiva, são abordados por ladrões, e Rin consegue se salvar por pouco. É encontrada sem sentidos por dois cavaleiros e levada ao castelo dos Taishou.
1. Prólogo

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

_Rin sofria maus-tratos de seu tio, Naraku. Ao tentar fugir em uma comitiva, são abordados por ladrões, todos são mortos, e Rin consegue se salvar por pouco. Encontrada sem sentidos por dois cavaleiros, eles a levam para Campion, o castelo dos Taishou. E agora, sem memória, e acolhida pelos irmãos Taishous. Seu tio descobre seu paradeiro, exigindo seu retorno. Rin teria que enfrentar novamente seu tio, e aturar a escolta do filho mais velho de Inu-Taishou, Sesshoumaru._

_-_

**Prólogo**

**-**

Rin ficou paralisada ao ouvir som de cavalos se aproximando, e suas mãos que seguravam as rédeas gelaram. Embora já estivesse a quase dois dias de distância do castelo _Baderly_, ainda temia que o tio a perseguisse com seus soldados.

Aproveitando a ausência dele, fugira. Mas com certeza ele iria procurá-la, e quando a encontrasse... Rin estremecia ao pensar no que poderia acontecer. Se ao menos conseguisse chegar antes no convento, pedindo abrigo, nem mesmo seu tio poderia a tirar de lá. Rin ficou pensando o quanto caro sairia sua fuga, sempre pensara em filhos e um marido que a amasse. Mas em um convento, como freira.

Rin concentrou-se a atenção nos viajantes que se aproximavam. Relaxou um pouco ao ver que não eram os soldados de seu tio. Mas uma inspeção mais cuidadosa a levou a ter mais cuidado, o grupo de homens que se aproximava possuía uma aparência perigosa. O que acabou renovando suas preocupações.

Os homens que acompanhavam Rin, não lhe garantiam proteção alguma, sendo apenas quatro contratantes, e três amas de companhia.

Confirmando seus temores, os homens desmontaram de seus cavalos e seguiram até eles, avançando com armas erguidas. Com um forte golpe mataram John, Edi, sua criada, suas amas, e o resto de seus contratantes.

Apavorada, Rin por um momento olhou apavorada para os homens, sem saber o que fazer. Rin pegou a adaga que tinha em uma bolsa, direcionou seu cavalo para o líder, mas antes que conseguisse fazer algo, seu cavalo empinou, a jogando para trás. Rin caiu de costas com força e sentiu o ar faltar e a cabeça girar.

-

_Continua..._

_-_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Olá! Cá estou eu com 'Um vampiro em meu coração de novo', ele ganhou uma nova história, o título também foi alterado um pouco. Espero que gostem dessa nova fanfic, Esse foi só um pequeno prólogo pra saber como será a nova história._

_Desculpe aquelas pessoas que estavam acompanhando a outra história, mas ano passado foi um ano muito difícil, passei a dar mais atenção a minha vida aqui fora, e acabei deixando um pouco de lado minhas fics, mais foi o tempo suficiente para acabar saindo do rumo da história principal, acabei perdendo todas as minhas idéias, vocês ficwriter entendem._

_Essa nova história foi baseada em um livro muito bom que eu li, chamado 'Lobo domado' de Deborah Simmons. Os direitos são dela. Achei que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin condiziam com os personagens muito bem. Então é isso, espero que alguém tenha lido essa enorme nota da autora, só pra entender bem o que se passou._


	2. Capítulo I

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

**-**

Campion. Rin suspirou fundo ao avistar as sólidas paredes de pedra, que surgiam conforme se aproximavam. Ansiosa Rin olhou para os cavaleiros ao seu lado. Nos últimos dias de viagem, começou a confiar nos homens que a encontraram na estrada, depois que sua comitiva fora atacada.

Ela não se lembrava de nada, devido ao ferimento na cabeça. Suikotsu, um dos cavaleiros que lhe salvara, dissera que uma pancada na cabeça podia afetar a memória, dependendo da força da pancada. E ela acreditava nele, pois nada lembrava de seu passado.

Tudo o que acontecera antes dos irmãos Taishous a encontrarem, estava na mais imensa escuridão.

Eles a chamavam de Rin. Disseram ter encontrado o nome escrito em vários livros, que provavelmente seriam dela. Também disseram que ela era uma dama, por causa dos objetos que descobriram: belas roupas, espelhos, livros, moedas e jóias. Como não sabiam quem era, e estavam com pressa de voltar para casa, decidiram levá-la com eles.

Bankotsu – Venha _milady! _– Chamou o outro homem feliz por finalmente ter chegado a seu destino. Levou-a pelos pátios, com euforia. Chegando frente a grande porta de entrada, desceu do cavalo e a ajudou a desmontado. Rin percebeu a ansiedade dele enquanto a conduzia para dentro da casa. Embora fosse um cavaleiro, Bankotsu era gentil e estudioso.

Rin olhou ao redor e ficou deslumbrada com o grande salão, o lugar era imponente.

Inu -Taishou – Ah, Bankotsu! Suikotsu! Que bom que chegaram. – Adentravam vários homens, altos, de belo porte. Cumprimentos aos irmãos que acabavam de chegar eram ditos. Rin deu um passo para trás quando eles se juntaram com Suikotsu e Bankotsu, empurrando, abraçando e sacudindo-se uns aos outros, no que ela imaginara ser um costume amigável.

Então, como se em comum acordo, todos se calaram e voltaram o rosto para a figura que se aproximava.

Ele não era tão alto, mais Rin imediatamente adivinhou que o homem que caminhava até eles deveria ser o conde de Campion.

Inu-Taishou – Filhos – Disse ele com afeição.

Rin viu o conde de Campion abraçar os filhos. Subitamente a atenção de Campion se voltou para ela. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram demonstrando curiosidade, e ela inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento.

Bankotsu – Senhor, encontramos um grupo de bandidos atacando a comitiva de Lady Rin – explicou ele. – embora tenham sido liquidados, não chegamos a tempo de socorrê-la. Foi jogada na estrada e agora nem mesmo sabe seu nome. Todos que a acompanhavam estão mortos, então oferecemos nossa proteção até que ela se recupere.

Inu-Taishou – Milady – Disse se curvando, em um cumprimento formal. – Ficamos felizes com sua presença. Sou conde de Campion, Inu-Taishou, e estes são meus outros filhos – Disse erguendo uma mão em direção aos demais presentes na sala. – Bankotsu e Suikotsu milady já conhece, esse é Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Hinkotsu, Robin e Sesshoumaru, que se encontra em uma missão. – Falou apontando para cada filho, que se curvavam em cumprimento.

Rin observava admirada a beleza que os Taishous possuíam.

Inu-Taishou – Kaede – Chamou a criada.

Kaede – Sim, milorde? – Ela falou com respeito.

Inu-Taishou – Está dama ficará conosco – Indagou – Por favor, acomode-a num quarto com lareira e traga-lhe refeição. Já é tarde, e depois desta longa jornada, ela deve querer descansar.

Kaede – Sim, milorde – Disse sorrindo, virando-se para Rin. – Por aqui, milady – Falou gentilmente. Rin concordou, e se voltou para o conde e seus filhos.

Rin – Milorde – Curvou-se – Agradeço sua gentileza. Nunca me esquecerei, e ficarei eternamente grata. – Sorriu, e foi retribuído pelo conde. – E agradeço também seus filhos, eles foram muito gentis em me ajudar, obrigada – Falou curvando-se para Suikotsu e Bankotsu, sorrindo. Ambos lhe deram um belo sorriso.

Inu-Taishou – Não há de que minha filha, agora vá descansar, deve estar exausta. – Falou no mesmo tom de um pai preocupado.

Rin – Com sua licença. – Curvou-se mais uma vez, e seguiu Kaede-san.

Após Rin se retirar dos aposentos, os filhos começaram a contar com empolgação, como lutaram contra os ladrões que tacaram a comitiva de Rin. O conde sorria sempre, e ouvia com atençao, sempre os elogiando.

-

X

-

Passaram-se alguns meses desde a chegada de Rin, todos a adoravam, e esta vivia muito bem com os Taishous. Era tratada como uma irmã pelos filhos do conde, e por este como uma filha. Já conhecera todas as histórias sobre os 'vampiros indomáveis' como as pessoas os chamavam: ágeis, astutos e indomáveis, qualidades encontradas nas famosas lendas de vampiros. E eles pareciam aprovar o apelido.

Rin tinha se adaptado bem, e rapidamente em Campion. Ainda não lembrava de seu passado, o que a deixava sempre insegura.

Sentada próxima do fogo, Rin estava bordando uma linda toalha sentada em uma das confortáveis cadeiras da casa. Meditava sobre sua sorte. Uma estranha, sem nome, dinheiro ou família, fora colida pelos Taishous. Ela estava feliz ali.

O som das grandes portas se abrindo afastou os pensamentos de Rin, que ergueu os olhos, para ver o homem alto e imponente que entrava no salão a passos largos. Vestido como um cavaleiro.

Ele parecia ainda mais alto que os irmãos Taishous. Quem seria ele? Andava pelo salão com arrogância, como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Subitamente, Rin teve uma estranha sensação. Havia algo de familiar no porte forte, mas gracioso.

Enquanto observava, tentava identificá-lo, ele tirou o_ elmo_ e revelou os cabelos escuros, que imediatamente denunciaram sua identidade.

Sesshoumaru, ou como seus irmãos o chamavam, o indomável dos indomáveis 'vampiros'.

Por um instante, Rin permaneceu sentada, estudando-o com evidente interesse. Embora a família falasse do primogênito de Campion, ele vivia em suas próprias terras, e Rin nunca o tinha visto.

Certamente o mais velho dos irmãos Taishous era o mais bonito.

Embora parecesse rude, sua boca era sedutora. Céus! Rin levou a mão ao pescoço, porque jamais, ao olhar para um homem, sentira o chão lhe faltar.

Como se atraído por sua reação, ele olhou repentinamente em sua direção. Ergueu-se, e o que estava em seu colo caiu.

Rin – Jaken – Chamou com voz trêmula o criado que passava. – Traga vinho e comida para lorde Sesshoumaru. – Inclinou-se para pegar os objetos, embaraçada e ciente da indelicadeza.

Ficou ainda mais desalenta quando as pernas cobertas por uma armadura aproximaram-se da sua visão. Ele a fitou.

Sesshoumaru – Quem é você?

Rin – Rin – Respondeu ela simplesmente. Se erguendo.

Sesshoumaru – Rin do que? – Perguntou ele com rispidez.

Rin – Só tenho esse nome – Explicou ela calmamente. E sorriu.

Sesshoumaru ainda a estudava com suspeita.

Sesshoumaru – Está de visita em Campion?

Rin – Não, sou uma convidada – Corrigiu Rin, já que uma visita implicava em partida.

O criado voltou para servir o que Rin havia mandado. Ela acenou em agradecimento ao criado, que lhe sorriu amigavelmente. E então percebeu o olhar curioso de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru – Quando chegou aqui? – Indagou ele.

Rin sorriu ainda mais. Será que pensava que tinha usurpado o lugar de alguém?

Rin – Há cerca de seis meses milorde.

Sesshoumaru – Uhm – Falou examinando-a.

-

X

-

Já era tarde, Rin já havia ido para seus aposentos, quando os Taishous acomodavam-se perto da lareira. O conde parecia inquieto. Sesshoumaru que já ouvira a história da jovem garota encontrada pelos seus irmãos, notou a inquietação de seu pai.

Sesshoumaru – Pai, o que lhe incomoda? – Perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão.

Inu-Taishou – Como sempre perceptivo Sesshoumaru. – Falou olhando-o admirado. Limpou a garganta, em sinal de que ia dizer algo, e na mesma hora, todos os presentes, que ate o momento conversavam se calaram. – Bom... Parece que temos um problema. Devem lembrar que eu enviei um anel de lady Rin para a corte, com esperança de que alguém o identificasse.

Campion fez uma pausa.

Inu-Taishou – Em resposta, Hurouki Naraku alega que o anel pertence a sua sobrinha, Rin Warenne. A moça, que tem uma considerável extensão de terras no sul, está desaparecida desde que viajou em uma peregrinação no outono. Naraku é seu guardião e quer que ela retorne imediatamente.

Campion olhou em volta, avaliando a reação de sua notícia. Alguns rostos demonstravam estarem tensos, outros exibiam raiva e outros desalentos. Ótimo! Nenhum de seus filhos queriam que Rin partisse.

Jakotsu – Por que Rin não lembra de nada? – Perguntou.

Campion segurou o queixo, pensativo.

Inu-Taishou – Não acho que ela queira voltar à vida que tinha antes. – Respondeu de vagar – Sempre viçou aflita com tentativas de recuperar sua memória.

Inuyasha – Se ela não quer voltar deixe-a aqui.

Inu-Taishou – Infelizmente estamos em uma situação delicada aqui. Naraku ameaçou nos atacar se não devolvêssemos sua sobrinha rapidamente.

Suikotsu – Gostaria de vê-lo tomar Campion – Falou sarcástico.

Jakotsu – Quem é ele afinal?

Inu-Taishou – Um senhor de poucas terras, irmão da mãe de Rin, que segundo o mensageiro, detém o controle sobre as propriedades de Rin.

Inuyasha – Que o maldito venha nos enfrentar então. Vai saber com quem está ameaçando. – gritou.

Inu-Taishou – Não é tão simples assim, rapazes. – Olhou para Sesshoumaru, achando que o filho mais velho poderia participar da discussão.

Mias era óbvio que não tinha interesse na moça, achava a preocupação dos irmãos um desperdício de energia.

Campion suspirou.

Inu-Taishou - Quem se habilita a escoltá-la?

Inuyasha – Mande Sesshoumaru, ele é mais experiente em longas jornadas, e conhece muito bem todo o país.

Inu-Taishou – Se Sesshoumaru estiver disposto, assim será. – Falou olhando-o.

Sesshoumaru não gostava de perder seu tempo assim, com jornadas sem importância, mais jamais desobedeceria às ordens de seu pai.

Sesshoumaru – Sim, pai. – Falou sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão.

Inu-Taishou – Agora só falta falarmos com Rin. Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada, são ordens do rei. – Falou preocupado com a reação de Rin.

Robin – Eu não queria que Rin partisse – Se pronunciou triste o mais novo dos Taishous.

Inu-Taishou – Nem nós meu filho, nem nós. – Todos estavam tristes.

-

_Continua..._

_-_

**Nota:**_ Elmo_ – Um tipo de máscara de ferro, usada pelos guerreiros.

_Campion_ – Todos devem ter notado que todos chamam Inu-Taishou de Campion, só relembrando que isso se deve pelo fato de ele ser o conde de Campion.


	3. Capítulo II

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

**-**

-

No outro dia. Todos estavam sentados, sérios, Tristes.

Sesshoumaru – Tragam a moça, pois partiremos em uma hora. – Falou sem nenhuma expressão aparente no rosto.

Inu-Taishou – Kaede, por favor, vá buscá-la. – Disse para a empregada, que se dirigiu para o aposento de Lady Rin, triste por perder uma grande amiga.

Campion olhou ao redor, todos os jovens Taishous pareciam desconfortáveis. Apenas Sesshoumaru, que não demonstrava afeto nenhum pela moça.

-

X

-

Um pânico que nunca mais sentira desde que acordara desnorteada na estrada a invadiu. Mias convenceu-se de que o conde só queria pedir um banquete especial para a chegada do primogênito.

Ela tentava se recompor enquanto seguia Kaede-san. Mais o que viu só a deixou mais temerosa. Embora os Taishous estivessem todos ali, a sala estava tão silenciosa quanto uma tumba.

Os seis homens que aprendera a amar como irmãos estavam ao redor do pai, mas nenhum a encarava, ou fazia gracejos habituais.

Sesshoumaru estava encostado na parede, encoberto pelas sombras, parecia observá-la, como um predador, o que a fez ter certeza do porque eram conhecidos como 'vampiros indomáveis'. Estava com sua típica expressão de 'parede', queria rir com o próprio pensamento, mais a situação não a deixava.

Inu-Taishou – Lady Rin, por favor, sente-se – Disse meio incomodado.

Campion a fitou com franqueza, mas com um ar penoso que fez seu coração pesar. Ela sentou-se na ponta de uma cadeira, assentindo calmamente enquanto pensava na notícia angustiante que estava por vir.

Inu-Taishou – Rin – Começou Campion – Estamos felizes por tê-la conosco. Você preencheu um vazio, não apenas servindo de Castela, mas também nos alegrando com seus sorrisos. Se fosse possível, ficaria conosco para sempre. – Falou com pesar.

Rin ficou estática. O que temia se tornava realidade. Estava sendo dispensada! Para onde iria? O que faria uma mulher sozinha e sem família? Sem nem saber do próprio passado. Estava perdida.

Inu-Taishou – No entanto, parece que somos os únicos que se importam com você. Embora você não lembre seu tio não a esqueceu.

Campion fez uma pausa, esperando ver alguma reação, mas o que ela podia dizer? Tio? Que tio?

Rin – Não lembro de tio algum. – Falou sincera.

Inu-Taishou – Sei que isso parece ser estranho, minha querida. Mas tenho certeza de que sua memória voltará no tempo certo, talvez ainda mais rápido se estiver em casa.

O pânico, renovado, voltou. Rin apertou os dedos com força em cima do colo. Uma coisa era ser expulsa, outra era ser empurrada para a custódia de uma pessoa que nem conhecia.

Inu-Taishou – Seu nome é Rin Warenne, é herdeira – Explicou ele. Sorrindo suavemente.

Rin – Mas milorde disse que eu poderia ficar por quanto tempo desejasse. – Protestou ela, tentando manter a voz firme.

Inu-Taishou – Sei disso, minha querida, e sinto muitíssimo. Se sua origem fosse desconhecida ainda, eu certamente estenderia minha hospitalidade indefinidamente. Mas tem sua própria casa, além de um tio que a espera ansiosamente.

Rin estava apavorada de mais, não conseguia formular nenhum pensamento bom em relação a isso. Olhava para baixo, por que não conseguia lembrar de nada?

Inu-Taishou – Não se preocupe Rin. Não deixaremos que nada de mau te aconteça. – Fitando-a, falou indicando por sobre o ombro o lugar onde Sesshoumaru estava. – Meu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru, a escoltará até sua casa, tenha certeza que tudo ficará bem.

Rin suspeitou de que Campion dirigia uma ordem ao filho enquanto tentava tranqüilizá-la, mas isso pouco importava.

Rin tentou reunir todos os seus argumentos, em uma última tentativa.

Rin – Estou em desvantagem, milorde, pois não posso me defender coerentemente. Sei que meu passado é um mistério, mas também sei que alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada. Não consigo tentar lembrar, sinto pavor. Eu imploro milorde, não me mande de volta. – Falou o encarando.

Inu-Taishou – Sinto muito, Rin, mas seu tio sabe que esta aqui e ameaçou nos atacar se não a mandasse de volta o mais breve possível.

As batidas do coração de Rin enfraqueceram, junto com as últimas esperanças.

Inu-Taishou – Embora a ameaça não me intimide, minha querida, não temos direitos legais sobre você. – Explicou Campion.

Rin ouvia tudo silenciosamente, enquanto sentia que estava imersa em uma escuridão que a arrastava para o lugar que a muito não visitava.

Rin – Entendo – Disse suavemente. Não assentiu ou sorriu, apenas encarou o conde – Quando devo partir?

Pela primeira vez desde que Rin o conhecera, o conde mostrou-se desconfortável.

Rin – Assim que suas malas estiverem prontas – Respondeu ele com pesar na voz. – Sesshoumaru quer partir logo. Conhece bem as estradas, ele cuidara para que não sofra nenhum mal.

Como resposta, Sesshoumaru saiu das sombras, como uma presença intimidadora. Naquele momento ela passou a odiá-lo.

Sesshoumaru – Vamos milady – Disse, olhando-a com desdém. – É melhor nos apressarmos.

Rin levantou-se e os outros Taishous reuniram-se ao seu redor. Abraçaram-na e despediram-se tristes.

Rin assentiu.

Campion lhe segurou as mãos.

Inu-Taishou – Adeus por hora, lady Rin. Espero que nos encontremos em breve.

Rin se manteve firme, apesar da vontade de chorar. Sesshoumaru a acompanhou para fora da sala.

Se ela tivesse olhado para trás, com certeza teria chorado.

Inuyasha – Preferia ver um acesso de raiva a esta resignação. – Comentou ele.

Inu-Taishou – Sim – Campion contestou, franzindo a testa, pensativo. – Teria sido mais fácil se ela tivesse nos amaldiçoado. Os outros apenas concordaram.

-

X

-

A tristeza a abraçou ainda mais, enquanto via as torres majestosas de Campion irem desaparecendo aos poucos. Sesshoumaru cavalgava mais a sua frente, e seus homens, alguns no fim da comitiva, outros junto de Sesshoumaru. Uma carroça era levada com suprimentos.

Rin ficou tensa ao pensar nesse suposto tio, não sabia nada sobre ele, nem sobre essa sua suposta 'casa'.

Não poderia ir para lá.

Tendo tomado sua decisão, Rin relaxou.

Agora a única coisa que restava, era fugir da comitiva de Sesshoumaru.

-

Continua...


	4. Capítulo III

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo III**

**-**

-

A manhã surgia clara e suave. Sesshoumaru decidiu parar para o almoço sob grandes carvalhos. Afinal, não era uma viagem militar, apenas escoltavam uma dama.

Comeu o pão com queijo e bebeu água rapidamente, inspecionou a comitiva, conferindo cavalos e carroças, e avaliou o humor de seus homens.

Mesmo quase no verão, as tempestades ameaçavam e com elas já se previam as estradas atoladas de lama, dificultando a escolta.

Sesshoumaru – Carregar – Disse ele a um de seus homens, que repetiu suas ordens aos outros. Então, olhou ao redor, os homens montavam rapidamente o acampamento, tudo parecia estar em ordem, exceto por algo que o importunava.

Sesshoumaru – Onde está lady Warenne? – Perguntou subitamente.

Aqueles que se preocuparam em responder apenas menearam a cabeça em sinal negativo. Sesshoumaru andou a passos largos até chegar ao homem responsável de sua proteção, Houjo.

Sesshoumaru – Onde está a dama? – Perguntou ele.

Os olhos de Houjo demonstravam o quanto estava confuso.

Houjo – Não sei senhor. O senhor a perdeu? – Perguntou sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru o silenciou com um rápido olhar.

Sesshoumaru – Verifique as carroças. – Gritou ele.

Mulheres! Lady Warenne provavelmente estava procurando algum pertence guardado e adiando a viagem com sua negligência.

Cerrando os dentes irritado, colocou as mãos nos quadris e inspecionou a área. Na última vez que a vir, ela estava comendo sob uma das árvores caídas.

Logo outro soldado voltou dizendo:

Takayou – Ela não está em nenhum lugar da comitiva, milorde. – Falou sério.

Respirando fundo tentou se acalmar. Nenhum salteador poderia tê-la seqüestrado com a pequena tropa que a cercava. E não estavam no meio da floresta para serem atacados por feras. Se algo acontecera, Sesshoumaru suspeitava que a causa era ela mesma. Aborrecido andou até o carvalho que a havia visto mais cedo.

Houjo – Talvez a dama tenha se afastado para atender a suas necessidades e se perdido. – Sugeriu Houjo, mais sério.

Sesshoumaru concordou, era uma possibilidade, pois a jovem parecia tola o suficiente para agir daquela forma. Se fosse isso, teriam que procurá-la.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da mata. Abaixou-se, e analisou as supostas pegadas. Mais não encontrou nada, não havia pegadas mais adiante. Mas alguém tão franzino quanto ela poderia ter passos leves, admitiu Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru – Lady Warenne! – Gritou alto, mas não ouve resposta – Lady Warenne! Pode me ouvir? Está ferida? – Nenhuma resposta.

Praguejando, Sesshoumaru ordenou que seus homens examinassem ao redor. A única razão dessa viagem era ela, e não poderia voltar para suas terras sem entregá-la para o tio.

Uma hora mais tarde, Sesshoumaru estava furioso. Havia vasculhado a floresta, a estrada e os campos, e não a encontraram. Ela realmente havia desaparecido. Forçou-se a admitir a verdade. Ela tinha fugido por vontade própria.

Sesshoumaru se repreendeu por não ter sido mais cuidadoso, e encarado a missão como algo mais sério. Ordenou que a comitiva se preparasse para voltar para Campion, talvez ela tenha voltado para lá. Cavalgaram mais dois quilômetros, quando Sesshoumaru mandou pararem e procurarem por ela novamente. Sesshoumaru estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Parou o cavalo perto de uma árvore, desceu e foi andando de vagar por entre a floresta, pensando e se repreendendo.

Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore, cruzou os braços e observou ao redor.

Não precisou esperar muito. Logo ouviu um som peculiar vindo de um dos galhos, e se aproximou sem fazer barulho. Quando viu uma sapatilha verde descendo, já estava debaixo da árvore, notando o quão pequenino e delicado era o tornozelo. Seu olhar seguiu pela ponta da saia cor verde esmeralda que seguia os tornozelos.

Com certa maldade, Sesshoumaru tirou suas luvas de ferro e agarrou a perna de Rin.

Ela assustou-se e gritou, perdendo o equilibro e caindo nos braços fortes dele.

Para Sesshoumaru era inacreditável como alguém tão frágil pudesse lutar tanto. Foi abrigado a prendê-la contra o tronco da árvore, com os pulsos junto ao corpo, imobilizando-a com a pressão de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru – Pare Lady Warenne! – Ordenou ele, os olhos dela admitiram derrota, e ela finalmente se acalmou. Seus olhos, grandes, não eram inexpressivos como Sesshoumaru imaginava, mas da cor de uma esmeralda bem brilhante, e ganhava realce pela cor de seu vestido.

Ela era atraentemente curvilínea. Sesshoumaru murmurando algo deu um passo para trás, liberando-a. Assobiou para chamar trovão, seu cavalo.

Sesshoumaru – Por que estava em cima daquela árvore? – Ela parou e analisou a roupa e fitou-o. Ele notou, não pela primeira vez, que ela era estranhamente atraente.

Rin – E - Eu... Eu vi um javali e subi na árvore para me esconder.

Por um instante, Sesshoumaru apenas a encarou boquiaberto. Então, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. Ela o observou com seriedade durante todo o tempo, como se a explicação não tivesse sido a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvira.

Sesshoumaru – Talvez possa me explicar por que ninguém mais viu esse javali ou outro animal. Ou por que você não gritou ou correu antes de subir em uma árvore. Uma atitude nada condizente com uma dama devo ressaltar – Disse Sesshoumaru.

Ela estava o olhando com curiosidade, os olhos arregalados, porém Sesshoumaru não conseguia identificar o motivo, mas sabia não estar relacionado com o que ele dizia.

Sesshoumaru – Então? – Insistiu.

Rin – Estava com muito medo para gritar – Respondeu ela sem demora.

O modo direto de falar quase o fez duvidar de suas próprias suposições. Mas ele não era tolo. Colocou as mãos nos quadris e avaliou-a.

Sesshoumaru – Gastamos um bom tempo procurando-a e chamando por você, bem debaixo desta árvore. Por que não respondeu?

Rin – Acho que desmaiei devido ao susto – Disse ela.

Sesshoumaru – Entendo – Sesshoumaru atenuou as palavras sem muito esforço. Ela era audaciosa. – E ficou todo esse tempo lá em cima, sem acordar nem mesmo com nossos gritos?

Ela assentiu docemente.

Que mentirosa! Parecia tão inocente.

Sesshoumaru ponderou um pouco e sorriu malicioso e malvadamente.

Sesshoumaru – Então emudece toda vez que fica assustada?

Rin – Ah, sim, milorde... Sesshoumaru. Posso chamá-lo de Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou ela tranqüila. Sesshoumaru assentiu asperamente e se voltou para o cavalo que se aproximava.

Olhou de relance para a jovem que vinha atrás dele distraída, sorriu novamente, um sorriso cheio de intenções más.

Lançou um grito de guerra que era conhecido por apavorar seus inimigos.

Sua acompanhante deu um pulo e gritou bem alto. Com um sorrisinho de satisfação, Sesshoumaru montou no cavalo e lhe ofereceu a mão.

Sesshoumaru – Parece, milady, que sua voz voltou completamente. – Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Rin – Isso não foi justo, Sesshoumaru – Disse ela, aceitando a sua mão. – Não fiquei assustada com seu gesto malvado, apenas surpresa.

Ele sorriu novamente.

Sesshoumaru - Não minta milady. E não fuja de novo, ou se arrependerá. – Avisou ele.

Ele segurou-lhe os dedos finos, erguendo-a com uma incrível facilidade de quem erguia uma criança. A colocou entre suas coxas. Iria continuar suas ameaças, mas ela se mexeu, acomodando-se melhor entre suas pernas. Ele resmungou algo, indignado com as sensações que esse movimento inocente dela lhe despertava.

Não seria fácil... Realmente, não seria fácil essa nova missão.

-

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo IV

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

**-**

Rin não podia ficar confortável. Aninhada entre as coxas fortes de Sesshoumaru, as costas batendo de encontro com seu peito musculoso, ela se sentia... Constrangida. Embora não lembrava do passado, suspeitava que nunca estivesse tão próxima a um homem. Era uma sensação estranha.

Inclinando-se para frente ela tentou ignorar a situação. Afinal, não estava apaixonada por aquele homem. Ao contrário. Sesshoumaru, com suas atitudes arrogantes e amedrontadoras, era responsável por seu por seu infortúnio.

O fato de tê-la encontrado já a aborrecera, acabando com suas expectativas de fugas. Mas ela não iria desistir claro que não!

Ela o odiava. Mais então por que estar montada no mesmo cavalo que ele era tão perturbador? Ajudaria se ele não fosse tão atraente e sedutor.

Rapidamente sem que notasse, o cavalo de Sesshoumaru alcançou os demais. Embora ninguém se atrevesse a perguntar onde ela fora encontrada, podia ver a curiosidade estampada nos homens.

Sesshoumaru desceu do cavalo, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la.

Sesshoumaru – Coloque-a de volta em sua tenda. E vigie – Falou para Houjo. Então, sem qualquer olhar ou palavra pronunciada, se foi, dando ordens a seus homens.

Decepcionada por ter sido esquecida tão rapidamente, Rin seguiu-o com o olhar, até Houjo tocar-lhe o braço com delicadeza.

Houjo – Por favor, milady, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Dando mais uma olhada para Sesshoumaru, que estava longe, seguiu o seu escudeiro. Não poderia contar com a ajuda de ninguém, teria que fugir sozinha. Infelizmente, tinha perdido vantagem, pois agora toda a tropa estava atenta. E só de lembrar dos olhos dourados a olhando... Rin quase Estremeceu. Mas já que ele se esquecera dela... Tinha que aproveitar e se preocupar com o escudeiro e tentar enganá-lo. E logo.

-

X

-

Kouga - E então? Onde ela estava? – Perguntou Kouga.

Percebendo a irritação contida na voz do vassalo, Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

Sesshoumaru – Não queira saber. – Respondeu simplesmente, dirigindo seu cavalo até o começo da comitiva.

Kouga riu. E o seguiu com seu cavalo. Começou a cavalgar em seu lado.

Kouga – Admita Sesshoumaru. O 'Vampiro indomável' foi vencido por uma mera jovem. – As gargalhadas de Kouga testavam os nervos de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru – Não Kouga – Argumentou ele. – Quase fui vencido. Não é a mesma coisa.

Kouga – Oh. Claro – Disse kouga.

Sesshoumaru – Eu a encontrei não foi? – Perguntou furioso. – É mais do que meu vassalo pôde fazer.

Subitamente Kouga ficou sério. Parecia que ia dizer algo, mas desistiu, e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Kouga – Aceito a repreensão, milorde. – Zombou ele. E sacudiu despreocupadamente os ombros. – Mas ainda estou curioso. Para onde ela foi, e por quê? Ela se perdeu?

Sesshoumaru – Não. – Respondeu. – Ela se escondeu porque não quer voltar para casa.

Kouga – O que? – Parecia surpreso. – Pensei que ela fosse uma herdeira.

Sesshoumaru – Sim, mas aparentemente estava mais feliz em Campion. Ela não quer voltar para o tio.

Kouga – Uma mulher interessante – Comentou, olhando para Rin, que vinha em seu cavalo, acompanhada do seu escudeiro, que estava cavalgando ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru não gostou do olhar que Kouga lançou para ela. Parecia devorá-la com os olhos. Com um murmúrio irritado, Sesshoumaru fez seu cavalo avançar. Ao pensar nela, lutou com sigo mesmo para voltar e cuidar dela. Mas seguiu em frente.

-

X

-

Sesshoumaru pouco viu Rin nos dias que se seguiram, embora ela dominasse seus pensamentos. Apesar da má condição das estradas, tinha que admitir que tudo estava bem.

Conduziu a comitiva, parando apenas para o almoço. Por um instante a viu, sentada em um tronco de árvore caído. Perguntava-se por que a achava cada vez mais adorável.

Desviando o olhar, seguiu para junto de alguns de seus homens para comer também.

-

X

-

Quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou, Houjo gaguejou e tinha o rosto vermelho.

Sesshoumaru – Onde está? – Nada mais precisava ser dito, o vassalo sabia o que ele estava querendo, ou 'quem'.

Houjo – E - Ela... Ela disse que precisava... De alguns minutos sozinha, mas já se passou muito tempo, milorde. Devo...

Antes de terminar, Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

Sesshoumaru – Faça algo de útil. Ajude-me a procurá-la. – Disse com raiva na voz, dirigindo-se para dentro do mato para procurá-la. Ao menos dessa vez ela não poderia ter ido tão longe. Kouga o seguiu.

Com passos largos, logo atravessou o terreno. Uma caminhada rápida o levou até o leito seco de um rio onde um galo quebrado o fez sorrir, ela havia passado por ali.

Ignorando a pulsação acelerada, Sesshoumaru se concentrou no chão, Kouga vinha atrás, mas nada disse enquanto Sesshoumaru analisava o local.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de um local repleto de grandes roxas, sorriu maliciosamente quando lhe ocorreu uma suspeita.

Sesshoumaru – Deve haver cavernas aqui – Murmurou ele.

Kouga – Cavernas? – Perguntou.

Ela devia estar em uma delas. Se a conhecia, imaginava que seria o tipo de truque que tentaria. Sesshoumaru continuou em frente, o olhar habilidoso correndo pelas roxas até encontra o que queria: galhos de arbusto que foram afastados, denunciando uma suposta entrada na caverna.

Sesshoumaru – Ali – Disse calmamente para Kouga. Que se assombrou. – Ela deve estar ali.

Afastando a vegetação, Sesshoumaru se inclinou para tentar ver em meio à escuridão da caverna, mas era impossível. Garota tola, rastejar por aquele lugar sem luz! Cavernas eram perigosas, podiam servir de abrigo para vermes, víboras e feras. Sesshoumaru tentou afastar a imagem de Rin caída ferida entre as pedras frias.

Sesshoumaru – Faça uma tocha. – Ordenou, e Kouga rapidamente a vez. – Lady Warenne? – Gritou ele para dentro da caverna.

Não ouviu resposta. Apreensivo, pegou a tocha e empurrou o arbusto.

Sesshoumaru – Espere aqui – Kouga se afastou. – Se eu não voltar chame Houjo, mas não me siga.

Ele projetou o fogo dentro da caverna e avistou o chão. Seguindo em frente.

Sesshoumaru – Lady Warenne, estou indo buscá-la – Anunciou ele. Sesshoumaru ouviu um som mais a frente, e seguiu impaciente.

Rin – Sesshoumaru cuidado com a... – Sorrindo impassível, reconheceu a voz, ele se adiantou, batendo a testa contra a ponta de uma pedra -... Cabeça.

Sesshoumaru cambaleou para trás, a fúria o envolveu quando sua cabeça começou a doer. Ele queria matá-la. Endireitando-se, esticou o braço para se apoiar na parede da caverna e tentou conter sua raiva. Nunca erguera a mão para uma mulher em sua vida, mas lady Warenne o tentava.

Sesshoumaru – Venha aqui agora – Disse ele entre os dentes.

Rin – Desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas não posso – Respondeu ela, com voz parecendo música. – acho que torci meu tornozelo e não consigo andar...

Resmungando, Sesshoumaru continuou caminhando, amaldiçoando-a em voz baixa. E lá estava ela, sentada no chão da caverna, encostada na parede, pálida e ansiosa, e logo Sesshoumaru sentiu sua raiva desaparecer.

Ele colocou a tocha no chão e se aproximou. Pegou-a no colo, ela era leve e sua pele era quente. Ficou surpreso ao sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela, denunciando sua angústia. Então ela não era tão controlada como aparentava!

Segurou-a bem firme e caminhou para fora da caverna, com cuidado para não bater novamente na pedra.

Conseguiu finalmente sair daquele lugar asqueroso. Encostou o corpo que carregava mais junto a seu corpo, analisando-a. Antes que começasse a criticá-la por sua imprudência, notou que ela examinou a sua testa.

Rin – Está machucado! – Exclamou ela suavemente.

Ele sentiu os dedos macios dela em sua testa. O rosto a centímetros do seu. Sesshoumaru tentou se concentrar e respirou fundo.

Sesshoumaru – Não passa de um arranhão – Murmurou ele.

Rin – Não, deixe-me cuidar disso – Protestou ela com voz melodiosa e suave.

Ele apertou o quadril dela mais junto ao seu, ficando subitamente excitado, e notou que ela olhava para seus lábios. Foi aproximando o rosto do dela.

Um som, provavelmente provocado por Kouga, desfez o encanto, e Sesshoumaru colocou Rin no chão.

Sesshoumaru – Volte para o acampamento Kouga – Mandou com voz fria. O rapaz não perdeu tempo, logo se dirigindo para dentro da floresta, sumindo.

Era hora de acertar as coisas com aquela moça impertinente.

Dando um passo a frente, ele a dominou com sua altura.

Sesshoumaru – Não me diga milady. Deixe-me adivinhar. – Disse repousando as mãos nos quadris. – O mesmo javali que a vez subir na árvore a afugentou nesta caverna? - Disse apontando para a pedreira.

Ela o olhou com censura.

Rin – Não seja tolo, Sesshoumaru. Um homem me agarrou e me arrastou até aqui contra minha vontade – Disse ela, os olhos ingênuos fitando-o. – Ele me obrigou a entrar na caverna, e ele ameaçou matar-me se eu saísse.

Sesshoumaru a encarou por um longo tempo. Então soltou uma grande gargalhada, que quase chorou.

Sesshoumaru – Não brinque comigo – Avisou ele. – Descreva-me esse homem.

Rin – Que homem? – Perguntou ela, parecendo genuinamente surpresa.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram, e ele torceu a boca.

Sesshoumaru – O homem que lhe arrastou a força, Rin. – Disse tentando controlar a raiva.

Rin – Ele era baixo e moreno – Contou ela. – Talvez seja um homem do meu tio querendo me fazer alguma maldade.

Sesshoumaru – Que absurdo. – Bufou. – Por que ele faria isso?

Rin – Eu não sei.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na testa e respirou fundo.

Sesshoumaru – Consegue andar? – Perguntou a ela.

Rin – Acho que sim, já parou de doer.

Sesshoumaru – Então vamos logo. – Começou a entrar na floresta, seguido por Rin. – Venha. Estou com pressa.

A jovem andava com leveza, devagar, Sesshoumaru notou convencido de que aquelas pernas delicadas não a levariam muito longe. Observando o andar dela com mais atenção, teve uma rápida visão do tornozelo bem feito dela bem no momento em que ela soltou um arbusto que havia afastado.

Ele foi atingido no rosto pelo galho.

Sesshoumaru deu um berro ensurdecedor que fez Rin dar um pulo e gritar. Assustada.

Rin – Sesshoumaru! – Arfou ela. – O que foi? Oh, foi minha culpa! – Disse nervosa e preocupada se aproximando, colocando uma mão com cuidado em seu rosto.

Se ela tivesse rido, ele teria sido capaz de matá-la. Mas Rin apenas se aproximou preocupada. Será que alguém já havia o olhado daquele jeito?

Os gritos e a movimentação no acampamento quebraram o silêncio que reinava. Ele a segurou pelo braço e andou na direção do barulho.

Kouga veio correndo arfando.

Kouga – Ouvi gritos, milorde, pensei que estavam sendo atacados.

Sesshoumaru – E estou! – Bufou irritado.

Kouga – O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Ela o atacou?

Sesshoumaru resmungou irritado, e Rin virou preocupada.

Rin – Sesshoumaru deixe-me cuidar disso.

Sesshoumaru – Não passa de arranhões. – Resmungou.

Rin – Mais eles podem ser perigosos. Pense Sesshoumaru. E se atingir seu cérebro? – Perguntou inocente.

Sesshoumaru a encarava mordaz. Mas ela simplesmente o fitava, a própria personificação da inocência. Rin poderia deixar qualquer homem à beira da loucura.

Sesshoumaru – Monte em seu cavalo. – Ordenou ele brusco, então se virou e afastou-se dela o mais rápido possível. Kouga o seguiu.

Kouga – Você foi rude com ela. Você não costuma agir assim. - Provocou ele.

Sesshoumaru parou e o fitou.

Sesshoumaru – Aquela mulher é uma ameaça. – Murmurou irritado.

Kouga – Por querer cuidar de seus ferimentos? Eu gostaria de ser ameaçado dessa maneira tão terrível – Riu. E Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar gelado.

Sesshoumaru – Talvez deva mandá-lo cuidar dela, então.

O vassalo riu.

Kouga – Não seria nada mal. – Disse malicioso.

Os olhos dele demonstravam desejo. De alguma forma a idéia de Kouga Defendendo Rin não lhe agradava. Ele era um bom guerreiro, mas se uma jovem rica e bela como Rin já tentava um santo, quanto mais um soldado sem terras? Com uma expressão zangada, Sesshoumaru imaginou Kouga seduzindo Rin e se apresentando ao tio dela como pai do filho que ela carregava.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta em desagrado.

Sesshoumaru – Não.

-

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo V

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo V**

**-**

**-**

Sesshoumaru acordou cedo. Tinha dormido sentado, encostado em um tronco de árvore caído. Quando abriu os olhos à primeira coisa que viu foi a tenda de Rin. Praguejou baixinho, e foi lavar seu rosto nas águas frias do riacho. Acordou todos os homens para que a comitiva partisse cedo.

Sesshoumaru montou em seu cavalo e analisou sua comitiva. Tudo parecia estar certo. Olhou mais para o final e avistou Rin. O porte elegante, exibindo graça em cada movimento. As generosas curvas de seu corpo, visíveis mesmo sob o vestido relativamente largo. Os longos e sedosos cabelos escuros.

Quando Sesshoumaru notou o rumo de seus pensamentos, praguejou, e lembrou-se de como ela era irritante, mimada, mentirosa e tagarela. Guiou o cavalo para bem longe dela.

O tempo foi passando e o sol já se escondia atrás das montanhas. Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o final da comitiva, quando não viu Rin nem o escudeiro, inquietou-se.

Apesar de saber que ela não conseguiria fugir a cavalo na frente de todos, começava a achar que Rin possuía habilidades extraordinárias para uma mulher comum.

Serrou os dentes, parou e esperou que a comitiva passasse, olhando para os servos e carroças que passavam por ele. Não a viu.

Quase que seu coração explodia de alívio ao ouvir uma risada delicada, e conhecida, vinda mais atrás das últimas carroças. Irritou-se ao ver Rin e Kouga cavalgando lado a lado. Ele fazia palhaçadas e gracejos, ela ria.

Sesshoumaru olhou zangado para Kouga, não gostava nem um pouco de ser 'abandonado', e principalmente saber que Kouga recebia toda a atenção da pequena. _Pequena?_ _O que é isso, não sou homem de ficar dando apelidos carinhosos... E quem disse que é um apelido carinhoso?... Ela é uma mentirosa, chata, linda e... É melhor eu parar. _Pensou.

Sesshoumaru – Kouga! – Falou com voz firme e fria. Kouga voltou-se rapidamente para Sesshoumaru. – Vá para a dianteira. – Ordenou ele.

Kouga sorriu zombeteiro, como se insinuasse '_Ciúmes?_'. E dirigiu-se para frente da comitiva.

Enquanto Kouga se afastava Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar com suspeita de que havia interesses do vassalo por Rin.

Rin – O que foi milorde? Não posso mais nem conversar com meus companheiros de viagem? – Perguntou cavalgando ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru abandonou os seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Rin.

Sesshoumaru – Talvez devesse proibir mesmo. Não quero que você use seus ardis com meus homens e os deixe confusos e imprestáveis.

Rin arregalou os olhos e ia responder, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido.

Sesshoumaru – Houjo! – Chamou – Vá para o final da comitiva, e cuide da senhorita Warenne – Virou-se para Rin – Agora, se me da licença_ milady_. – Cavalgou sumindo de vista entre as carroças.

Rin apenas suspirou. Seria muito difícil fugir assim.

-

X

-

Rin observava Sesshoumaru de longe, ele realmente era lindo. Apesar de ser teimoso às vezes. Continuou a observá-lo, mas a fuga ainda estava em seus pensamentos. Estava esperando por uma chance de fugir. Esta apareceu durante a refeição, aonde os soldados jantavam Sesshoumaru não era exceção.

Rin – Vou me deitar. Estou me sentindo um pouco mal. – Falou Rin, levantando-se, seguindo para sua tenda. Houjo levantou-se e ia atrás dela, mas ela o impediu. – Vou só me deitar.

Houjo – Quer que eu chame lorde Sesshoumaru para vê-la? – Perguntou preocupado.

Rin – Não! – Quase gritou. – Não o incomode. Eu só preciso deitar. Obrigada. – Foi para sua tenda. Houjo ficou ali preocupado perguntando-se se devia avisar Sesshoumaru.

-

X

-

Rin silenciosamente conseguiu escapar por trás da barraca. Andava apressadamente por uma pequena estrada escura. Estava com medo, mas tinha que fugir.

Ela ate estava com pena de Houjo, ele não tinha culpa de ela estar como uma 'prisioneira'. Mas se bem que ela não havia dito uma mentira, realmente não se sentia bem. Continuou caminhando em busca de sua liberdade.

-

X

-

Sesshoumaru olhava para o céu estrelado. Tinham conseguido parar para descansar e se alimentar em um bom lugar, um lindo campo perto do começo da floresta. Sua viagem se aproximava do fim, mas então por que não se sentia feliz?

Observou o fogo. Ele massageou os músculos da nuca. Os homens estavam bem humorados, conversavam e riam.

_Rin..._

Tentou ignorá-la o dia todo, mas não adiantava. Ela estava mexendo com seus sentimentos. _Sentimentos? Não... Absolutamente não._

Observou perto da tenda. Viu Houjo pensativo. Estreitou os olhos e se dirigiu até lá em passos firmes e apressados. Sesshoumaru sentiu um calafrio quando não a viu ali.

Sesshoumaru – Houjo! – Surpreendido pelo tom de voz do amo, o jovem deixou um pedaço de pão que comia cair no chão. Sesshoumaru se aproximou dois passos. – Pó que não está com lady Warenne?

Houjo – Ela foi dormir senhor. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem. – Falou tremendo.

Sesshoumaru – E quem lhe deu ordens para abandonar o posto? – Perguntou frio.

Houjo – Ninguém, milorde. Mas ela disse que ia dormir...

Sesshoumaru tentou controlar sua impaciência.

Sesshoumaru – Kouga esta de vigia? – Perguntou por entre os dentes.

Houjo – Não, milorde. – Houjo o fitava com os olhos arregalados. Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para a tenda, Houjo o seguiu.

Houjo – Ela ia dormir... – Protestou.

Sesshoumaru afastou o pano de entrada. A barraca estava vazia. Houjo arregalou ainda mais os olhos, quase os fazendo saltarem de órbita. (rs).

Houjo – Ela se foi! – Gritou desesperado.

Sesshoumaru – Sim, ela se foi! Preste mais atenção garoto! Você devia cuidar dela. – Disse zangado. – Quando dou ordens espero que as cumpram.

Houjo – Perdão, milorde. – Falou nervoso.

Sesshoumaru – Reze para que ela não esteja morta.

Assustado Houjo olhou para a floresta. Apenas as estrelas e a lua ajudavam a iluminá-la.

Kouga chegou preocupado, havia ouvido os berros de Sesshoumaru.

Kouga – O que houve milorde? Cadê a milady Warenne? – Perguntou notando o clima.

Houjo – Ela escapou novamente. – Disse nervoso.

Kouga virou-se para Sesshoumaru que parecia estar em conflito com seus pensamentos.

Kouga – Devo chamar a guarda, senhor?

Sesshoumaru parecia ter acordado de seus pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru – Não. É muito perigoso, não posso arriscar a guarda mandando-os para a floresta a noite. Eu a encontrarei sozinho. – Falou aturdido caminhando apressadamente até sua espada, pegando-a e dirigindo-se para a floresta.

-

X

-

Estava completamente escuro. Sesshoumaru caminhava com mais cuidado, aproveitando o fraco luar, sem muitas pistas para achá-la, seguiu em frente sem parar para se perguntar se estava no caminho certo.

A floresta estava muito quieta, não se ouviam os típicos ruídos dos animais. Sesshoumaru parou desorientado.

Nesse instante, um grito de pavor rasgou a noite e fez seu coração acelerar.

_Era Rin!_

Mais tarde ele iria se amaldiçoar por correr feito desesperado, esquecendo-se dos vários anos de treinamento e precaução.

Outro grito cortou a noite, mas o primeiro ainda estava em seus ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru chegou a uma clareira com a espada desembainhada. Ele apreendeu toda a cena em poucos segundos.

Em meio a pacata luz d fogueira: Rin estava desmaiada estirada no chão entre dois homens, um segurando-a e o outro erguendo sua saia.

Rapidamente, dominado pela fúria, Sesshoumaru ergueu a espada e avançou.

O homem que a segurava olhou assustado, mas não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, Sesshoumaru arrancou-lhe o braço e em seguida acertou um golpe certeiro bem no coração.

O segundo homem olhou a cena assustado, caiu para trás procurando sua espada, e ia desembainhá-la, mas só conseguiu ver os olhos cheios de fúria de Sesshoumaru, antes de perder a cabeça tombando para o lado.

O sangue esguichou. Sesshoumaru permaneceu para do controlando sua respiração. Olhando ameaçadoramente para os lados, esperando para ver se tinham mais inimigos. Quando notou que estavam sozinhos.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu coração, que batia acelerado.

Salpicada de sangue, Rin estava estirada no chão, pálida. Sesshoumaru se aproximou ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru – Rin! Rin... Esta ferida? – A voz não passou de um sussurro. – Rin, sou eu, Sesshoumaru. – Disse mais alto. Tocando-lhe delicadamente no rosto.

Rin – Sesshoumaru... – Sussurrou rouca.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, levantando-a e a apoiando em seu peito. Sentiu um grande alívio. Rin abraçou-o pelo pescoço e começou a chorar. Sesshoumaru meio relutante a abraçou. Nunca agira sem pensar como tinha feito. Estava muito aliviado, conseguira chegar a tempo de salvá-la, e agora ela estava ali, em seus braços. E como era bom tê-la junto de si.

-

Continua...


	7. Capítulo VI

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo VI**

**-**

**-**

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, abraçado a ela. Separou-se e observou ao redor, como se estivessem cercados de perigo. Aqueles homens não deviam estar sozinhos e seus companheiros poderiam chegar a qualquer momento.

Sesshoumaru não poderia atacar sozinho e muito menos tendo que proteger Rin.

Levantou-se.

Sesshoumaru – Temos que ir – Falou ele virando para ela. Que ainda estava sentada no chão, confusa. Ele analisou os homens, agora mortos. Estavam vestindo roupas de lã grossas, o que não era comum de se ver em bandidos.

Rin – O que está fazendo? – A voz tremula o fez olhá-la.

Sesshoumaru – Nada – Respondeu. – Consegue andar?

Ela parecia confusa, mas assentiu. Ele lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la e ela aceitou. Olhou a clareira e decidiu deixar o fogo acesso. Se ele estava servindo de orientação para os outros, chamaria atenção se fosse apagado.

Rin – E quanto a eles? – Tremeu por lembrar de momentos antes.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma raiva surgir dentro de si por ver o pavor estampado nos olhos da donzela. Rosnou.

Sesshoumaru – Deixe-os apodrecer – Falou frio. Aproximou-se e pegou uma de suas delicadas mãos, segurando-a firme. Começou a entrar na floresta novamente, em uma mão segurava empunhada a espada e, na outra segurava Rin.

Afastaram-se da trilha para que não fossem vistos. Caminhando mais alguns minutos chegaram a uma mata um pouco mais fechada. Sesshoumaru avistou uma árvore rachada ao meio, ela era enorme, cabiam duas pessoas e sobraria um pouco de espaço.

Sesshoumaru – Vamos dormir aqui – A pequena mão de Rin se contraiu.

Rin – Não podemos voltar ao acampamento?

Sesshoumaru – Não, outros homens estão andando pela floresta esta noite, não sei o que pretendem, mas não se importaram em atacar uma mulher.

Rin – Mas, mas... – Ela hesitou, e Sesshoumaru sorriu. Então a ergueu pelos quadris, acomodando-a na imensa árvore. Logo se juntou a ela.

Rin – Não espera que eu durma aqui, não é?

Sesshoumaru – Por que não?

Rin – Porque não seria decente passar a noite aqui com você – Ela protestou.

Sesshoumaru gargalhou.

Sesshoumaru – Não me faça rir. Agora faça silêncio, temos que ficar quietos podem estar a nossa procura. Fique quieta como uma boa menina e tente descansar.

Rin emitiu um som que Sesshoumaru imaginou ser de desaprovação ao apelido 'menina'. Sorriu e olhou-a no escuro, realmente ela estava mexendo de alguma forma com ele.

-

X

-

Caminhavam apressadamente até o acampamento em que deixara seus homens. Rin, como sempre, andava de vagar e com delicadeza, naturalmente deveria ser uma dama.

Sesshoumaru – Venha. Ande mais rápido. – Resmungou ele.

Rin – Não tenho motivo algum para apressar meus passos, sendo que nem conseguiria devido a este chão imundo – Respondeu tentando provocar o cavaleiro a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru – Então resolveremos isso, milady – Falou sarcástico, aproximando-se a pegou no colo jogando-a nas costas feito saco de batatas.

Rin soltou um gritinho assustada.

Rin – O que pensa que esta fazendo seu... Seu monstro! – Ela se debatia nas suas costas.

Sesshoumaru – Resolvendo o problema da senhora – Sorriu de lado ao vê-la desistir de se debater. – Agora fique quietinha que já estamos chegando.

Rin resmungou alguma coisa e deixou-se levar. Caminharam por mais alguns minutos até avistarem o acampamento. Tudo estava quieto e não havia ninguém caminhando ao seu redor.

Sesshoumaru achou estranho. Nunca permitira que seus homens baixassem a guarda. Parou. Olhou ao redor e estreitou os olhos.

Rin estava pensando em uma maneira de fugir quando notou que ele havia parado.

Rin – Um? – Olhou por sob os ombros dele.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a melhor pela cintura e começou a colocá-la no chão. Ainda, sem deixar de olhar para frente. Puxou-a para trás de seu corpo, como se para protegê-la.

Sesshoumaru – Fique aqui – Ele seguiu para o acampamento. Rin olhava-o confusa.

De súbito, Rin notou que diversas aves negras sobrevoavam o céu cinzento. Por que não havia as risadas dos soldados que sempre ficavam contando piadas para passar o tempo? Onde estavam os homens que vigiavam?

Inquieta, ficou preocupada com Sesshoumaru.

Se algo acontecesse com ele... Aquele pensamento atingiu Rin tão profundamente que ela quase caiu de joelhos, sem hesitar, seguiu em frente, determinada a verificar por si mesma o que acontecera a ele.

Caminhando pela área gramada perto da estrada, Rin avistou Sesshoumaru de costas, parado perto da fogueira. Aproximou-se um pouco dele. Haviam vários homens deitados enrolados em seus respectivos cobertores, aparentemente dormindo. Mas, por que Sesshoumaru não estava gritando com eles?

Sesshoumaru olhou-a com intensidade. Foi então que ela notou que seus homens não estavam dormindo.

Estavam mortos.

Os corpos ensangüentados. Foram mortos enquanto dormiam. Que horror!

Olhando ao redor, notou que também não havia cavalos.

Rin caiu de joelhos no chão, cobrindo os olhos, mas tudo se descortinou à sua frente. Estremeceu chorando silenciosamente e lutando para respirar, até que sentiu uma mão pesada em sua testa, segurando-a para que não desmaiasse.

Sesshoumaru – Não podemos ficar aqui – Disse Sesshoumaru. Ela não respondeu. Ele praguejou baixinho, levantando-se com ela no colo. – Quem fez isso não foram salteadores comuns. Não levaram nada. Temos que nos apressar. Sem cavalos, será uma jornada difícil, mas acho que há uma cidade a um dia de caminhada daqui. Lá poderemos arranjar montarias. – Ele olhou para o céu estreitando os olhos. O tempo parecia incerto, a chuva ameaçava cair, o que pioraria a viagem.

Caminhavam próximo à estrada, encobertos pelas árvores.

Rin – A culpa é minha – Disse ela.

Sesshoumaru – Não se culpe. Nada disso é culpa sua, além do que, como saberíamos que seriamos atacados por assaltantes? Não se martirize. – Falou enquanto encarava a estrada, para não se perderem. Ele estava triste, seus companheiros de inúmeras batalhas haviam morrido. Ele não poderia simplesmente chorar feito uma mulher. Era um cavaleiro e tinha que mantê-los em segurança.

Rin – Mas... – Será que deveria contar?... – Eu... Eu lembrei de tudo. – Ele encarou-a. – Eu lembrei do meu passado.

Por que deveria creditar nela? A mulher que estava em seus braços já havia mentido diversas vezes. Por que essa seria verdade?

Sesshoumaru – Do que está falando? – Perguntou rude, colocando-a no chão.

Rin – Meu tio mandou me pegarem... Tenho certeza. – Falou ela fraca.

Sesshoumaru a encarou.

Rin – Ele quer me matar. Só assim poderá ficar com a herança de minha família. – Falou encarando-o.

Sesshoumaru – Eu mesmo quero ver o caráter de seu tio quando chegarmos. Eu tirarei as conclusões necessárias. – Respondeu olhando para frente e voltando a andar.

Rin – Não acredita em mim, não é? – Perguntou magoada. – Eu não o culpo.

Sesshoumaru – Não se trata de acreditar ou não! Eu descobrirei o quão perigoso é seu tio, e se ele for uma ameaça lhe trarei comigo para Campion. Agora vamos. Temos que encontrar um lugar para dormir, parece que vai chover.

Rin – Está bem. – Seguiram para dentro da floresta.

-

_Continua..._


	8. Capítulo VII

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo VII**

**-**

-

Uma forte chuva começa a cair.

Sesshoumaru – Rápido – Falou começando a andar mais rapidamente para dentro da floresta.

A chuva obscurecia a visão de Rin, fazendo-a ter dificuldade em enxergar o caminho. Não demoraram muitos minutos e já estavam no fim da floresta. Um lindo campo se estendia pelas imensas terras do oeste.

Rin mal podia caminhar na grama lamacenta e escorregadia. Sesshoumaru caminhava apressado por sair da tempestade que não notava as limitações de sua companheira.

O silêncio a deixava ainda mais irritada. Ele só se lembrava da existência dela quando escorregava, pois um braço forte logo surgia para ampará-la, mas estes gestos começaram a parecer mais puxões impacientes do que uma assistência cavalheiresca.

Irritada, tentou andar a passos duros e, novamente, escorregou, mas ele segurou seu cotovelo com força e a impediu de cair. Ela se soltou e ficou parada onde estava, com a capa encharcada, observando Sesshoumaru se afastar. Depois de certo tempo, ele se virou para olhá-la, uma pergunta nos olhos.

Rin chegou a perder o fôlego ao notar como ele continuava bonito mesmo com o cabelo e as roupas encharcadas. Ele era muito atraente.

A raiva de Rin diminuiu, mas tentou copiar uma de suas infames expressões zangadas e não saiu de onde estava.

Rin – Estou surpresa, Sesshoumaru Taishou, que ainda não tenha me amarrado com cordas e me arrastado pelo caminho.

O olhar dele demonstrava que não fazia idéia do que ela falava.

Rin – Estou ficando machucada com seu tratamento grosseiro! Apesar do que pensa de mim, sou uma mulher! Não sou feita de pedra!

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Os olhos dele pareciam transmitir um sentimento de... Desejo?

Sesshoumaru – Acredite – Disse ele, com voz rouca. – Sei muito bem que é uma mulher.

Ela ficou um pouco confusa com seu olhar, mas logo fechou a cara.

Rin – Então pare de me segurar com tanta força!

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

Sesshoumaru – Quer que eu a deixe cair de cara em uma poça? – Perguntou sarcástico.

Rin – Não.

Sesshoumaru – Então o que quer Rin?

Rin – Quero que tudo isso acabe! Estou cheia de tudo! Vamos voltar, por favor, Sesshoumaru! – Ela olhou-o esperançosa. – Leve-me para Campion, ou para suas terras. Ou então me deixe aqui! Deixe-me e vá cuidar de seus problemas! Vá, vá! – Fez sinal com os braços para expulsá-lo. – Vá cuidar de suas terras e diga a todos que morri junto com a comitiva. Uma mentira não fará mal a ninguém e salvará minha vida. Poupará meu tio de me matar.

Ela sentou-se em uma pedra próxima e cruzou as pernas e braços.

Sesshoumaru – Rin... – Começou em aviso.

Rin – Daqui eu não saio!

Sesshoumaru estava perdendo a paciência.

Sesshoumaru – Se acha deplorável a condição que está ser carregada não melhorará nada. – Falou irritado.

Rin não respondeu ou se moveu, ficou parada olhando para o lado. Sesshoumaru _bufou _e se aproximou. Rin notando as intenções dele levantou-se e começou a andar apressadamente pisando duro no chão.

Era impossível andar com dignidade naquele chão lamacento. Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás sorrindo zombeiro.

Quando chegaram a uma elevação, Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão sobre os olhos avistando uma velha cabana. Rin fez o mesmo.

Rin – Veja! Uma cabana! – Começou a descer o barranco animada, porém seu pé engatou no vestido e caiu com o rosto no chão.

Sesshoumaru começou a gargalhar tentando ajudá-la a se levantar. Rin se levantou com dificuldades e com a ajuda dele. Olhou irritada para ele que não parava de rir.

Rin – Seu... Seu patife! – Começou a dar socos no peito dele, mas acabou escorregando novamente. Sesshoumaru, em meio a risos, tentou segurá-la, mas desta vez o chão lhe faltou, perdendo o equilíbrio. No instante seguinte ambos estavam rolando morro abaixo.

Rin caiu em uma poça, e antes que conseguisse se levantar Sesshoumaru desabou sobre ela, tirando-lhe o ar. Os olhos dourados se fixaram nela. Sesshoumaru se apoiou com os cotovelos no chão, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Ela o fitou desnorteada. A chuva caia, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar.

Sesshoumaru – Já é tempo de nos entendermos, Rin – Murmurou ele, e então abaixou a cabeça. Beijando-a intensamente.

Rin se assustou com tal ato, mas logo estava correspondendo igualmente.

A chuva caía forte, mas não era nada comparada ao sentimento que surgia entre eles. Rin agarrou-se a túnica dele. Sesshoumaru acariciava o pescoço de Rin enquanto aprofundava o beijo ainda mais.

Ela experimentou passar a língua pelos lábios dele, e Sesshoumaru emitiu um som de prazer abraçando-a. Perdida em seus sentimentos Rin nem notou o raio que cruzou o céu, seguido de um forte trovão. De súbito, Sesshoumaru abandonou sua boca e olhou para cima.

Sesshoumaru – Venha. Vamos entrar – Falou agitado. Rin nem se mexeu, atordoada. Com incrível facilidade ele a ergueu em seus braços. Seguindo em direção à cabana.

Entraram constatando que não havia ninguém e que era uma cabana abandonada a muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru colocou-a encima de um velho _fúton_.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

Sesshoumaru – Eu quero você desde o dia que caiu daquela árvore em meus braços.

Rin – Sesshou... – Não pode terminar, pois ele a tinha beijado. Ela estava confusa. Seu coração batia acelerado. Ele demonstrava tanto... Amor? Seria isso realmente amor?

Ele deitou-a no_ fúton_, colocando-se por cima. Começou a beijá-la.

Rin tentou responder, mas não achava palavras para descrever o que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez, Rin não se preocupava com o amanhã, com a fuga, com _Baderly_. Pensava apenas em Sesshoumaru.

-

X

-

Rin sonhava com borboletas. Elas posavam suavemente em seu corpo. O sonho foi desaparecendo para uma realidade ainda mais agradável. Sesshoumaru lhe dava beijos.

Sesshoumaru – Foi minha culpa – Falou com os dentes cerrados olhando para os braços dela, aonde marcas arroxeadas demonstravam todas as ocasiões em que a segurara com força.

Rin – Não. – A voz não passou de um sussurro. – Minha pele fica marcada com facilidade.

Sesshoumaru a encarou. Sorriu. Ela se surpreendeu com o gesto. O sorriso dele era maravilhoso.

Sesshoumaru – Vou procurar algo para comermos. Depois partiremos. – Depois de depositar um carinhoso beijo em sua testa saiu.

Rin ficou algum tempo pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Isso só podia ser um sonho! Mas, ela não queria acordar jamais. Ele estava sendo tão delicado, tão carinhoso.

Sorriu e começou a se vestir.

-

X

-

Ele já havia saído faziam meia hora. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Saiu da cabana e fitou a estrada. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e ela escutou o relinchar de cavalos. Olhou ao redor e seu coração disparou. Os homens de seu tio.

Eles desceram do cavalo. E um deles falou.

Tokimo – Milady. Que faz aqui? – Perguntou desconfiado olhando ao redor.

Rin – Minha escolta foi morta – Respondeu rapidamente. Se Sesshoumaru aparecesse agora, estariam encrencados. Tinha que pensar rápido.

Rin – O que fazem nesta estrada? – Perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

Tokimo – Fomos enviados para encontra sua comitiva. Vimos o que aconteceu e esperava... Achávamos que estivesse morta – Logo corrigiu sarcástico. – Está sozinha?

Rin – Sim! – Falou nervosa de mais. Mas, eles pareceram não notar.

Tokimo – Vamos. Levaremos milady de volta. – Subiu no cavalo e estendeu a mão para que ela subisse.

Rin olhou para trás nervosa. Mas, aceitou e subiu no cavalo.

Rin – '_Sesshoumaru, me ajude!'_ – Pensou desesperada, com certeza dessa vez não escaparia do tio.

-

X

-

Sesshoumaru voltava de uma bem sucedida caçada. Havia encontrado muitas frutas e um filhote de javali que serviria perfeitamente para os dois.

Avistou a cabana e sorriu.

Adentrou nesta ansioso por ver quem mais queria naquele momento. Mas, seu sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. A cabana estava vazia.

Ela tinha fugido novamente! Como se atrevia depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles. Ele estava decepcionado.

Olhou ao redor percebendo que a capa e a bolsa de Rin estavam no mesmo lugar. Mais ansioso do que quando entrou, Sesshoumaru foi em direção aos pertences dela. Abriu a bolsa e notou que suas jóias estavam ainda lá.

Será que ela fugiria sem elas?

Olhou ao redor. Colocou as jóias e a capa dentro de sua bolsa e saiu da cabana procurando alguma pista.

Notou que no chão jaziam várias pegadas de cavalo. Haviam seqüestrado-a?

Um imenso medo o dominou em imaginar algo acontecendo com ela. Agradecido por a terra estar úmida facilitando a visualização dos rastros dos cavalos.

Caminhou nervoso seguindo as pegadas. Chegou a um vilarejo. Quando avistou um senhor cuidando de sua horta, seguiu em sua direção.

Sesshoumaru – Senhor – Chamou. – Viu por aqui passarem cavaleiros com uma dama de cabelos escuros?

Senhor – Sim – Respondeu encarando-o curioso. – Eles eram soldados de _Baderly_.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos ao escutar o nome do reino de Rin. Então suas suspeitas estavam certas. O tio de Rin estava atrás dela.

Sesshoumaru – Poderia me dizer em qual direção fica o castelo de _Baderly_? – O homem o olhou e apontou para leste. – Obrigado – Agradeceu jogando um saco cheio de moedas de ouro em direção ao homem. Este ficou surpreso. Olhou para Sesshoumaru se afastando e o chamou.

Senhor – Hei meu jovem! – Sesshoumaru se virou para olhá-lo. – Venha, vai precisar de um cavalo. A viagem é longa. - Sorriu para Sesshoumaru que agradeceu e o seguiu.

-

X

-

Sesshoumaru avistou_ Baderly _na noite seguinte. Sentia-se exausto. Embora estivesse acostumado a viver nas estradas a preocupação com Rin estava no limite de suas forças.

Anunciou quem era, atravessou os portões e foi conduzido ao salão, mas havia algo naquele lugar que o deixava desconfiado. A atmosfera do castelo era fria.

Homem – Por aqui – Disse, e Sesshoumaru se voltou para o homem ficando em alerta. Seguiu-o. O tio de Rin estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira.

Naraku – Quem é você? – Perguntou rude. Fazendo Sesshoumaru ficar mais atento.

Sesshoumaru – Sou Sesshoumaru Taishou, Filho de Inu-Taishou, conde de Campion. – Respondeu olhando-o. – Recebi a tarefa de levar lady Warenne de volta... – Foi interrompido por Naraku.

Naraku – Então falhou na sua missão. Ela não está aqui – Falou rude. – Você deve estar mentindo. Um Taishou? Você? Olhe para o que está vestindo rapaz.

Sesshoumaru não queria se alterar, era melhor agir com cautela.

Sesshoumaru – Apenas gostaria de ver lady Rin e saber se está bem. Depois irei embora. – Respondeu sério.

Naraku deu uma risada e o encarou zangado.

Naraku – Vá embora. Saia de minhas terras. E deixe minha sobrinha, ela estará em boas mãos – Respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

Isso foi à última gota, Sesshoumaru sacou a espada ameaçadoramente para ele.

Sesshoumaru – Se a machucar... – Falou em tom de aviso.

Naraku – Cale a boca! Tirei-o daqui! – Sesshoumaru queria arrancar as tripas dele com as próprias mãos, mas decidiu que o melhor a fazer era se deixar levar.

Os dois soldados de Naraku o levaram ate os portões do castelo, mal tiveram tempo de tirarem as espadas. Sesshoumaru foi rápido e conseguiu acertá-los. Ambos caíram desacordados no chão.

Sesshoumaru ia começar a procurar por Rin quando ouviu um chamado baixinho. Olhou ao redor e notou uma serva.

Serva – Senhor, por aqui – Sesshoumaru a seguiu, haviam parado em baixo de uma árvore. – Está vendo aquela torre? A mais alta? – Sesshoumaru seguiu o olhar dela e em seguida concordou. – Ela está lá. Salve-a, por favor.

Sesshoumaru observou novamente a torre e, quando iria agradecer a serva notou que ela já não se encontrava mais lá.

Ele seguiu para a imensa torre decidido.

-

X

-

Rin estava deitada na cama, fraca. Havia chorado a noite toda. Depois de descontar a raiva de sua fuga, Naraku a prendera na torre, proibindo as empregadas de lhe servirem comida ou água. Estava dolorida e com alguns hematomas pelo corpo.

Rin se assustou ao ouvir um barulho de metal na janela. Sentou-se devagar, dolorida. Viu um vulto entrar pela janela. O pânico a dominou. Já não bastava o que lhe acontecera ainda tinha que ser atacada por um ladrão? Claro que uma pessoa que escalava uma imensa torre não poderia ter bons propósitos.

Esforçando-se conseguiu ficar de pé. O vulto entrou completamente no quarto. Ela estava desesperada. Andou até a porta tentando não fazer barulho. Lágrimas já caiam de seu rosto.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas lembrou-se de que estava trancada. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Caiu de joelhos no chão, se encolhendo e chorando mais ainda.

Sesshoumaru – Finalmente eu te encontrei – Sussurrou abraçando-a.

Rin sentiu o coração disparar. Era _ele_! Ele havia vindo salvá-la.

-

_Continua... _

-

**Nota: **_Olá! Como estão meus queridos leitores! Demorei um pouco para postar pois estava fazendo correções nas minhas fanfics. Como por exemplo, as informações iniciais e erros gramaticais. Espero que tenha agradado. _

_**Propaganda: Fiz esse capítulo ouvindo a música **__Algum dia __**do **__Santo Grau. __**Adoro essa banda. Se puderem leiam ouvindo!**_

_**Satiko -**__ Quase matei a Satiko-chan! Não! Quem irá terminar 'quarto ao lado'? Rsrs._

_Que bom que comentou, fico feliz em saber que esta acompanhando. Espero que tenha explicado o desaparecimento do capítulo novo._

_**Arice-chan – **__Tava na hora de eu responder os comentários, não é? Como está? Gostou desse capítulo? Beijos Hivendell!_

_**Kuchiki Rin – **__Olá! Tava com ânimo e criatividade, só não pra fazer um hentai detalhado. Rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e do 'hentai'. Sobre 'homens da casa', também fiz uma 'geral', logo estarei postando.Beijos!_

_**Acdy-chan – **__Oi! Tudo bem? Não me mate! Esse hentai ta mais para namorico. Rsrs. Desperdício mesmo né? Nem o pobre do Kouga-kun sobreviveu... Rsrs. Beijos!_

_**Kellygoth – **__Ai meu Kami! – outro gritinho histérico – rsrs. Sobre o tio dela, geralmente 'pau que nasce torto, morre torto'. Rsrs. Obrigada por dar sua opinião! Beijos!_

_**Mile-chan – **__Oi! Pois é! Ele finalmente mostrou sentir 'algo' por ela. Espero que tenha agradado com esse capítulo! Beijos._

_-_

_-_

_Perdoem-me os demais. Só respondi os do último capítulo. Pretendo responder daqui por diante. Agradeço a todos que deram sua opinião! Isso ajuda muito!_

_Obrigada!_


	9. Capítulo VIII

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo VIII**

**-**

-

_Ele_ estava ali. Rin não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que transbordavam sua felicidade ao vê-lo.

Sesshoumaru a abraçava com a cabeça entre seus cabelos, sentindo o doce aroma que ela possuía. Não fora fácil escalar a torre, mas por ela ele o faria mil vezes se fosse preciso.

Levantou-se e a trouxe junto de si. Ela parecia não conseguir se sustentar sozinha. Delicadamente a pegou no colo levando-a para a grande cama. A depositou nesta e a olhou, analisando-a. Ela estava pálida.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, notando uma marca arroxeada na lateral de seu rosto. Delicadamente passou a mão na região. Rin fez uma careta.

Sesshoumaru – O que aquele maldito fez a você, meu anjo? – Perguntou ele, olhando-a com doçura.

Rin nada respondeu, apenas o fitava com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Sesshoumaru a abraçou levemente.

Sesshoumaru – Perdoe-me por tê-la deixado sozinha – Ele logo se levantou. – Venha. Temos que sair daqui antes que percebam os guardas desacordados.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e conduziu-a até a alta janela.

Rin ficou apreensiva no começo. Mas, Sesshoumaru saiu da janela segurando-se em uma corda. Estendeu a mão para ela.

Sesshoumaru – Venha. Agarre-se em mim. Não cairá.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se mais confiante. Com a ajuda de um dos fortes braços de Sesshoumaru, ela conseguiu subir na grande janela.

Sesshoumaru – Segure-se no meu pescoço. Não te deixarei cair.

Assim que ela o fez, Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura com sua mão livre. Ele começou a descer pela torre tão facilmente que Rin se surpreendeu. Ele parecia estar carregando um tecido ao invés dela.

Logo chegaram à terra firme. Sesshoumaru a colocou levemente no chão. Olhou ao redor para ver se havia perigo, mas nada foi encontrado. Talvez ainda não tivessem visto os soldados.

Rin – Sesshy – Chamou ela. – Como iremos sair daqui?

Ele estava pronto para responder quando ouviu um barulho de cavalos se aproximando. Encostou-se a uma árvore puxando-a pela cintura para que não fossem vistos.

Tokimo – Rápido! – Mandou ele. – O conde nos deu ordens expressas. Livrem-se daquele homem, ele não deve estar muito longe. Sigam a estrada. Vão!

Vários homens a cavalo seguiram em direção a estrada. Tokimo voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

Ele olhou-a sorrindo. Conseguira despistá-los.

Sesshoumaru retirou de sua bolsa a capa pertencente à Rin. Colocou-a nela e em seguida a pegou no colo. Foi em direção aos fundos do castelo. Tinham que ser rápidos.

Sesshoumaru passou cuidadosamente com Rin pela entrada de servos. O caminho que se encontrava a direita levava a estrada e a esquerda dava vazão para floresta.

Sesshoumaru assobiou.

Rin não entendeu muito bem o ato, mas logo avistou um lindo cavalo brando se aproximando.

Rin – Aonde conseguiu um cavalo? – Perguntou olhando-o confusa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Sesshoumaru – Fiz alguns amigos em um vilarejo próximo. O nome dele é _Trovão_. Vamos – Ele a depositou no chão. Subiu no cavalo e estendeu a mão para que ela subisse. Ela aceitou e logo estava entre os fortes braços de Sesshoumaru.

Rin – Pra onde vamos? – Perguntou encostando-se ao forte peito de Sesshoumaru. Ele a abraçou com uma mão e a outra conduziu o cavalo.

Sesshoumaru – Pra o lugar de onde você não devia ter saído. Campion.

Rin – Obrigada por vir me salvar – Falou ela, mas não passou de um sussurro.

Sesshoumaru – Eu sempre virei te salvar, minha Princesa – Rin sorriu. Começaram a entrar na floresta. Assim não seriam vistos.

-

X

-

Na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru avistou o mesmo vilarejo que havia encontrado o velho senhor. Tudo parecia estar calmo. Pessoas faziam suas tarefas diárias, crianças brincavam.

Ele desceu do cavalo e começou a andar. Rin estava em cima de _trovão_ que era conduzido por Sesshoumaru.

Ao avistar a mesma plantação de outrora. Sesshoumaru seguiu em sua direção. Mas, não avisou o velho senhor.

Rin – Sesshy, o que está procurando? – Perguntou olhando-o curiosa.

Sesshoumaru – Um amigo – Avistou um rapaz que aparentava ter seus quinze anos.

Sesshoumaru – Hei, Rapaz – O garoto o olhou curioso. – Poderia-me dizer aonde vive o homem que cuida desta plantação?

O garoto sorriu e correu até uma estradinha acenando para alguém. Logo em seguida apareceu um senhor de meia idade acompanhado de uma mulher que aparentava ter a mesma idade.

Rapaz – Esse é meu pai, Koshinki. Ele cuida dessa plantação – Sorriu.

Koshinki – Olá meu rapaz. O que deseja? – Perguntou simpático.

Sesshoumaru – Desculpe, mas não morava aqui um senhor chamado Samoyii? – Perguntou confuso.

Koshinki – Não. Aqui é onde eu e minha família moramos a mais de 30 anos. – Falou com sinceridade abraçando a esposa.

Sesshoumaru – Poderia me dizer onde posso encontrá-lo no vilarejo? Preciso devolver o cavalo que ele me emprestou – Apontou com a cabeça para o lindo cavalo brando. Rin sorriu para o casal de cima do cavalo. Os senhores retribuíram o sorriso.

Koshinki – É um belo cavalo. Nunca havia visto um assim por aqui. Aliás, nunca havia visto um cavalo tão brando e de porte tão elegante. – Sorriu do próprio comentário. – E sobre esse senhor Samoyii... Nunca ouvi falar esse nome. Tem certeza que era esse o nome?

Sesshoumaru – Sim – Ele parecia confuso e pensativo.

Rin – Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru – Bem... Obrigado. Agora temos que ir. Adeus – Agradeceu e segurou as rédeas do cavalo.

Koshinki – Não há de que – Sorriu de volta.

Senhora – Não querem entrar para descansar? – Perguntou gentilmente.

Rin – Nós agradecemos, mas temos pressa. Obrigada e adeus – Falou sorrindo.

Koshinki – Adeus. Que sigam com Deus. – Olhou mais uma vez para o casal que se afastava, virou para a sua mulher sorrindo. Deu-lhe um caloroso beijo na testa e logo em seguida seguiram para dentro de casa. O filho os seguiu.

Sesshoumaru se afastava pensativo. Olhava para o chão. Ele não esqueceria a aparência do senhor que lhe ajudara muito menos o seu nome. Será que estava ficando louco? Mas o cavalo estava ali.

Ainda caminhavam pela estrada ao lado da grande plantação. Sesshoumaru olhava o grande campo pensativo. Quando notou algo caído no chão, bem ao lado da plantação.

Sesshoumaru – Rin. Fique aqui – Entregou-lhe ás rédeas do cavalo e seguiu sozinho para o campo.

Aproximou-se e encontrou o mesmo saquinho de moedas de ouro com o símbolo de Campion, ainda cheio, perto de uma linda e grande pena branca.

Abaixou-se e pegou o saquinho de moedas. Olhou para a pena. Será... ?

Não.

Rin – Sesshy?

Devia estar ficando louco. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção a Rin. Montou no cavalo que começou a andar vagarosamente.

Rin – O que houve? – Olhou-o.

Sesshoumaru – Nada, meu anjo... _Anjo_... – Sussurrou para si. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a cavalgar.

Não muito longe dali, em uma colina duas pessoas olhavam a cena sorrindo.

- Que bom que deu tudo certo. – Um homem comentou.

- Sim. Que Deus os acompanhe – Falou à mulher que o acompanhava. Ambos vestiam roupas brancas.

- Está na nossa hora – Falou o homem.

- Então vamos.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão sorrindo. Ela a segurou olhando-o carinhosamente. E ambos sumiram com o vento.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma presença boa. Olhou para colina sem saber exatamente o porquê. Mas nada viu.

Sorriu.

Segurou Rin mais firme pela cintura e apressou o cavalo.

_'Obrigado...' _

-

X

-

Inu-Taishou – Sesshoumaru? – O conde de Campion foi avisado pelos guardas da chegada de seu primogênito e sua acompanhante. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para os portões do castelo.

Avistou-os montados em um cavalo branco. Estranhou estarem sozinhos. Ansioso esperou Sesshoumaru descer do cavalo e ajudar Rin a fazer o mesmo.

Inu-Taishou – Filho! Lady Warenne? – Perguntou confuso.

Sesshoumaru – Ela ficará conosco. Jamais permitirei que volte para as mãos daquele crápula – Campion ficou feliz por saber que seu filho estava mais compassivo do que antes. Mas achou estranho como se referira a Naraku.

Rin – Milorde – Rin se reverenciou de leve, já que ainda estava dolorida.

Inu-Taishou – Lady Warenne. – Cumprimentou. - Venham. Devem estar cansados. Lady Rin pode tomar um banho e descansar em seus velhos aposentos – Falou enquanto entravam no grande salão principal. – Kaede!

Chamou a criada que ao vê-los sorriu.

Kaede – Lady Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama – Curvou-se em cumprimento.

Sesshoumaru – Kaede leve Rin para banhar-se e descansar. Depois mande levarem comida para ela.

Kaede – Certo meu senhor – Virou-se para Rin. – Vamos milady?

Rin concordou, virando-se para Sesshoumaru.

Rin – E você? Também precisa descansar – Falou preocupada. Campion achou isso estranho. Eles pareciam mais íntimos.

Sesshoumaru – Vá na frente. Deixe Kaede cuidar de seus ferimentos. Logo subirei. – Surpreendendo Campion, Kaede e até mesmo Rin, Sesshoumaru depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Rin sorriu e seguiu Kaede.

Inu-Taishou – Vejo que está mudado, filho – Falou enquanto se dirigiam para a biblioteca.

Sesshoumaru – Se é o que pensa – Falou sentando-se em uma cadeira. Suspirou.

Inu-Taishou – Fale-me o que aconteceu. Onde estão seus homens?– Perguntou enquanto pedia a uma empregada para que trouxesse comida e vinho para o filho.

Sesshoumaru suspirou novamente e começou a relatar os acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

-

X

-

Rin tentava relaxar, tomava banho em uma linda banheira. A água estava na temperatura ideal e, Kaede havia se encarregado de colocar um doce aroma de rosas junto à água.

Tudo acontecera rápido demais nas últimas semanas.

Quando avistara _Baderly_ sentira um medo dominá-la como jamais havia sentido. Sabia que estava perdida nas mãos de seu tio.

Mas, Sesshoumaru escalara a torre para lhe salvar, mostrando que realmente se importava com ela. Uma hora estava estável em uma boa família, depois sendo entregue a um homem que nem conhecia. Há alguns dias atrás estava fugindo de Sesshoumaru, agora ambos estavam fugindo de seu tio.

A única coisa que ainda estava confusa em sua mente era sobre o senhor que Sesshoumaru afirmava morar no vilarejo que passaram. Outra hora perguntaria para ele.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao avistar Kaede entrar no quarto de banhos carregando uma toalha e um lindo vestido de seda branca.

Kaede – Está tudo pronto para cuidarmos de seus ferimentos milady – Disse gentil. – Quando estiver pronta é só chamar. – Colocou a toalha e o vestido em um banquinho e se retirou do quarto.

Rin demorou mais alguns minutos. Quando se levantou puxou a toalha e começou a se secar. Depois de se vestir virou-se para o grande espelho que havia no cômodo.

Analisou-se. O banho ajudara bastante a aliviar as dores que sentia, porém, as marcas roxas ainda estavam em algumas regiões de seu corpo. Analisou o rosto corado devido ao banho. Havia uma pequena mancha arroxeada na lateral de seu rosto.

Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru lhe fazendo carinho na mesma região quando estavam na torre. Corou ainda mais. Ele realmente era seu _príncipe encantado_ se fossem analisar os acontecimentos.

Fora salvá-la de seu tio. Escalara uma torre imensa para poder resgatá-la. E não poderia se esquecer do lindo cavalo branco. Parecia um conto de fadas.

Sorriu.

Lembrou-se das histórias que sua mãe contava quando pequena em que toda garota sonhava com um príncipe encantado que viria resgatá-la do malfeitor. E no final fugiriam em seu lindo cavalo branco.

Soltou uma risada. Sua mãe sempre a incentivara a acreditar nessas histórias por mais que seu tio falasse que era besteira.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Colocou a toalha novamente em cima do banquinho e saiu do quarto de banhos.

Chegando ao quarto principal. Encontrou Kaede falando com uma serva. Ao vê-la sorriu.

Kaede – Venha querida, cuidaremos de seus machucados – Rin sorriu e foi em direção à cama.

Rin – Kaede-san – Chamou-a.

Kaede – Fale milady.

Rin – A senhora acha que meu tio vira atrás de mim?

Kaede parou o que fazia para olhá-la gentilmente.

Kaede – Não sei milady. Mas, não há com o que se preocupar. Sesshoumaru-sama não deixara nada lhe acontecer – Sorriu. – Terminei. Agora descanse.

Rin – Obrigada Kaede-san – Com a ajuda da velha senhora Rin deitou-se, logo pegou no sono.

Kaede sorriu e saiu do quarto.

-

X

-

Sesshoumaru – Como ela está? – Perguntou ao encontrar Kaede no corredor.

Kaede – Ela está bem milorde. Cuidamos de seus ferimentos, agora ela está descansando.

Sesshoumaru – Certo – Seguiu pelo corredor.

Entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Ele estava escuro já que as cortinas haviam sido fechadas. Ela estava deitada no centro da cama. Ressonava tranquilamente.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e a olhou. Parecia calma. Só em pensar que ela estava nas mãos de Naraku há algumas horas lhe dava um ódio terrível.

Cobriu-a com o cobertor até o pescoço. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios e saiu. Precisava de um banho e de um bom descanso também.

-

X

-

Alguns dias se passaram desde a chegada do casal em Campion. Tudo parecia calmo. Naraku não havia dado sinal de vida ainda, o que preocupava a todos.

Rin estava sentada sobre um leve tecido em baixo de uma cerejeira em um lindo campo florido, acompanhada de Suikotsu e Bankotsu. Ela lia um antigo romance enquanto os jovens Taishou's brincavam com suas espadas, discutindo sobre táticas e defesas.

O campo não ficava longe do castelo, o que lhes proporcionava uma bela visão dos intermináveis domínios de Campion.

Rin estava tão concentrada em seu livro que nem ao menos viu Sesshoumaru se aproximando. Ele vinha com seu porte imponente e ao mesmo tempo zangado. Quando os irmãos mais novos o avistaram pararam de 'lutar'.

Sesshoumaru – O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou zangado.

Rin – Sesshy! – Respondeu ela alegre, olhou para ele sorrindo e logo em seguida voltou a ler o livro. – Veio nos fazer companhia? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru – Não – Respondeu baixo e com os dentes serrados. Algo em seu tom de voz fez Rin desviar os olhos do livro e encará-lo.

Rin – O que houve? – Perguntou olhando-o confusa. Os irmãos apenas olhavam a cena.

Sesshoumaru – O que houve? – Perguntou mais alto. – Você deixou a segurança do castelo para passear com apenas esses dois para protegê-la. Faz idéia de quantos inimigos meus gostariam de colocar as mãos em você? – Rin se levantou confusa.

Rin – Eu apenas queria dar um passeio para conhecer os arredores já que você não o faz comigo. Está sempre ocupado. Se eu for uma prisioneira aqui me fale, pois meu tio deixava essa questão bem clara. – Apontou o dedo para o peito dele.

Sesshoumaru – Rin... – Começou, mas foi interrompido por Rin.

Rin – Se não me quer aqui irei embora. – Virou-se zangada para Suikotsu. – Suikotsu me acompanha de volta? – Perguntou doce.

Suikotsu apenas concordou.

Sesshoumaru – Rin! – Chamou quando saiu de seus pensamentos e notou que ela e seu irmão estavam longe. – Volte aqui Rin!

Ele começou a correr atrás deles. Bankotsu os seguiu com uma_ gota _na cabeça.

Bankotsu – Eles não têm jeito.

-

X

-

Ele era mesmo um bobo. Ela apenas queria estar junto dele, mas ele ultimamente parecia fugir dela. Rin sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, foi quando notou vários cavalos parados em frente aos portões de Campion.

Sesshoumaru que vinha mais atrás apressado viu Rin parar ficando instantaneamente pálida. Olhou na direção em que ela olhava. Viu um homem se aproximar montado em um cavalo negro.

Naraku – Finalmente lhe encontrei querida. Como está? – Falou ele gentil. – Soube que sua comitiva foi atacada. Por isso vim lhe buscar. Pronta para voltar a _Baderly_? – Sorriu simpático.

-

_Continua..._

-

**Nota:** _Olá! Não é alucinação. Estou postando mais um capítulo sim. Acordei animada e muito, muito feliz!_

**_Reta final! _**_Provavelmente o próximo será o emocionante final._

_Hoje dei vazão aos meus sonhos encantados. Talvez pelo simplesmente fato de eu estar inspirada. Rsrs._

_**Um lindo Príncipe, muito mais que encantado, salvando a linda donzela das terríveis mãos do malvado vilão e, fugindo em um lindo cavalo branco.**_

_**Quem não gostaria de estar no lugar dela?**_

_Agradecimentos aos reviews:_

_**Kushiki Rin –**__ Oi! Que bom que gostou! Achei que ninguém iria gostar. Olha, acho que uma certa partezinha desse capítulo explica bem o por que de a serva ter desaparecido assim, do nada. Rsrs... Mais que foi cabuloso foi! Até eu me assustei com o capítulo. Sim! Eu leio os capítulos como uma leitora também. Rsrs... É muito bom para achar erros. Ta ai a continuação espero que tenha agradado Rin-chan! Beijos pra tu também!_

_**Pequena Rin – **__Oi! Como está? Que bom que gosta! Fico muito feliz! Aliás, suas fics, com preferência em nossa história, são maravilhosas! Beijos!_

_**Acdy-chan – **__Oi! Ai ta o cavalo branco!Será que vai gerar uma guerra? Só o tempo dirá. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!_

_**Sandramonte – **__Oi! Que bom! Gostou desse?Não demorei né? Rsrs. Beijos!_

_-_

_Obrigada meninas!_


	10. Capítulo IX Final

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi. E no livro "Lobo domado" de Deborah Simmons. Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo._

-

-

**Autora:** Belle Lune.

-

**Um vampiro domado em meu coração**

**-**

**Capítulo IX**

**-**

Sesshoumaru aguardava em frente ao castelo. Um soldado se aproximava e ele o reconheceu, o homem que ordenara matá-lo a mando de Naraku. Controlando sua raiva e a vontade de matá-lo ali, tentou manter-se em alerta. Não poderia cometer erros.

Rin ainda permanecia em choque. Logo sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, puxando-a para trás de seu corpo. Ela procurou a mão de Sesshoumaru, e ele apertou delicadamente a mão entre as suas. Rin olhou para frente notando que um dos soldados de seu tio se aproximava.

Tokimo – Procuro Campion – Disse em tom arrogante, o que fez Sesshoumaru ranger os dentes.

Campion – Sou eu – Disse ele. Todos os filhos estavam agora ao lado de InuTaishou e Sesshoumaru. A guarda estava preparada para uma batalha, caso necessário.

Tokimo lançou um olhar de ódio para Sesshoumaru, o que o fez cerrar os olhos.

Naraku aproximou-se ainda sorrindo para ambos.

Naraku – Lord – Saudou ele. - Como é bom conhecê-lo! Você e a seus filhos - Sorriu sombeiro para Sesshoumaru. - E Pequena Rin, como estás? Confesso que fiquei surpreso ao saber da grande intimidade de minha sobrinha e o mais velho dos filhos de Campion.

Suikotsu se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Bastou apenas um olhar para o mais novo saber o que o irmão queria naquele momento. Rin olhou de Sesshoumaru para Suikotsu.

Suikotsu – Vamos Rin, querida – Pegou-a pela mão. - Vamos deixá-los resolver o assunto sozinhos.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e beijou-a na testa. Em seguida Rin sentiu-se sendo puxada para os braços de Suikotsu. Dirigiram-se para dentro do castelo. Sesshoumaru voltou-se para Naraku.

Sesshoumaru – Parece-me que tem dificuldades em me reconhecer, já que ordenou ao lacaio para me matar – Falou ele calmamente, fitando-o com uma expressão indecifrável. Naraku olhava atento para Rin que estava sendo abraçada, protetoramente, por Suikotsu, enquanto ele a levava para dentro. E além do olhar paziguador de Naraku, Sesshoumaru sabia que ele estava furioso e tramando alguma coisa.

Naraku – Reconhecê-lo? - Perguntou ele, aparentando perplexidade. - Já nos vimos antes?

Sesshoumaru esbravejou. Naraku não sabia fingir inocência.

Sesshoumaru – Sim, nos conhecemos há algum tempo, quando me expulsou e mandou que matassem-me. - Estava perdendo a paciência.

Naraku – Tokimo! - Chamou o lacaio com fúria fingida. - Você sabe algo sobre estas acusações? Você tem algo haver com isso?

Trocando ordens com o olhar furioso, Naraku o questionou, o lacaio entendeu que deveria entrar na peça se não quisesse perder a cabeça.

Tokimo – Perdoe-me, senhor. Não pensei que o aborreceria, achei que ele era um ladrão. - Disse não podendo conter a raiva ao dizer isso.

Naraku – Não faça novamente! - Disse para ele e, voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. - Milorde – Forçou um sorriso. - Perdoe meu lacaio, ele não passa de um irresponsável. Agora que o assunto já foi resolvido, gostaria de ser recebido em seu castelo para conversarmos. E ver minha sobrinha.

Sesshoumaru – Podemos conversar aqui. - Falou frio.

Naraku – Bem – Ele arrumou-se na sela e tentou parecer ameaçador, sem muito resultado. - Quero minha sobrinha, não tem o direito...

Sesshoumaru – Tenho todos os direitos – Interrompeu ele. - Ela será minha esposa em poucos dias, e nada do que faça poderá anular esse casamento. - Respondeu não podendo mais conter a fúria.

Naraku – Mentiroso!

Sesshoumaru – Leve suas objeções ao rei ou a igreja. - Por um momento ele pensou que Naraku iria tentar matá-lo, mas ele pareceu se controlar. - Meu pai, Campion, ficou feliz com nosso noivado e espera ansioso por um neto.

Naraku – Só gostaria de conversar com ela. E ficar apenas por uma noite, parece-me que irá chover o que dificultará nossa viagem de volta. Apenas por esta noite.

Sesshoumaru estava prestes a negar e mandá-lo embora quando Campion interrompeu.

Campion - Creio que por esta noite poderás ficar. Mas sua tropa acampará atrás das colinas do norte, sob vigilância. E o homem que tentou matar meu filho ficará preso até sua partida. Creio que isso não será problema, não? - Perguntou analisando-o cuidadosamente.

Naraku tentou conter a raiva e sorrir.

Naraku – Não haverá problemas. – Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que não entendia a intenção do pai. - Será um imenso... Prazer pernoitar em Campion.

Sesshoumaru – Saiba que se tocar um dedo em minha mulher, será um homem morto.

Naraku sorriu com desprezo.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Ao vê-lo entrar no grande salão, Rin foi tomada por horror e medo. Ficou paralizada.

Naraku – Como está, querida? - Perguntou ele.

Ela não conseguia falar, mas abaixou a cabeça, submissa, e apenas conseguiu emitir um murmúrio. Sesshoumaru se aproximou, mas ela não entendia o que ele dizia, pois tentava se convencer de que seu noivo a protegeria. Mesmo assim continuava imóvel, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

O jantar transcorreu em clima tenso. Ela ouvia vagamente a voz dele, lembrando-se de como era sua vida em _Baderly. _As vezes sentia o olhar do tio sobre ela, mas manteve a cabeça baixa durante todo o tempo, até pedir licença e se retirar da mesa, rumando para seu quarto. Foi quando sentiu a presença protetora de Sesshoumaru. Ele passou o braço por seus ombros. Ambos não falaram nada até chegar no aposento.

Sabia que ele a observava, mas nada falou. Despiu-se e trocou a roupa por uma camisola mais leve. Deitou-se na grande cama e cobriu-se, apesar do calor que fazia.

Sesshoumaru observava-a o tempo todo. Ela estava incomodada com a presença do tio que tanto a maltratara no passado. Deixou a cota cair pesadamente no chão, e assim tirou a camisa ficando apenas de calça. Foi até a grande porta, trancando-a. Dirigiu-se para a cama, e após sentar-se nela apagou a vela que permanecia iluminando o quarto.

Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru abraçá-la, e ela gostou do calor que a envolveu quando ele a puxou mais para perto, pressionando o peito contra as costas dela.

Sesshoumaru – Eu o mandarei embora – Esbravejou.

Rin – Eu estou bem – Murmurou ela, encolhendo-se contra o peito de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru – Bem?! É claro que não está! Parece que viu um fantasma. Não admito que isso continue. Naraku não ficará aqui por nem mais um dia. O mandarei embora pela manhã.

Rin – Eu te amo – Virou-se e o abraçou. Não podendo conter mais as lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru – Não chore, minha Rin – Falou ele carinhoso. - Nada acontecerá. Não permitirei. - Beijou-a na testa. - Agora descanse. Durma, meu anjo.

Rin se acalmou e deixou-se entregar ao sono.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Rin não desejava mais lutas, por isso, forçando um sorriso, insistiu para Sesshoumaru ir atender o pedido que alguns moradores da vila solicitaram para resolver um problema entre duas famílias, já que Campion havia sido convocado pelo rei e não se encontrava no castelo. Ela sabia que ele era o único que conseguiria solucionar com sabedoria, sem haver a necessidade de brigas.

Sesshoumaru estava um pouco preocupado em deixar a mulher sozinha, mas, aceitou o pedido dela, além do mais, não queria problemas entre seu povo. Rin ficou no quarto, a pedido dele. Ela se encontrava bordando uma tapeçaria quando ouviu baterem na porta de seu quarto. Permitindo a entrada, ficou paralisada de medo ao ver o tio. Ele fechou a porta.

Naraku – Então está aqui. Senti sua falta – Falou com sarcasmo. - Não está sendo anfitriã ficando no quarto o dia todo, enquanto o castelo recebe visita. - Sua voz começou a engrossar. - Mas, nunca soube cumprir com suas obrigações, não é? - Rin se encolheu na cama e largou a tapeçaria, abaixando a cabeça, enquanto ele falava com fúria.

Naraku – Não entendo o que um lorde como Sesshoumaru viu em você. - Riu forçadamente. - É óbvio que ele está interessado em_ Baderly. _

Rin se levantou conforme Naraku se aproximava ameaçadoramente. Ela foi até a parede, olhando para ele assustada.

Naraku – Você é uma incompetente. Não faz nada direito! - Gritou ele. - É por isso que ninguém gosta de você! - Rin começou a ver tudo embaçado, apoiou-se na parede. - Todos a odeiam!

Rin – Não – Falou fracamente. - Isso é mentira... - Estava ficando tonta.

Naraku – Você é muito ingênua. Não sabe nada. Acha que Sesshoumaru te ama? - Riu ele amargo. - Ele **não** te ama!

Rin tentou se apoiar, esticou a mão para segurar-se, mas sua mão se fechou no ar. Então tudo escureceu de vez.

Naraku viu a sobrinha cair no chão, mas nada fez a não ser sorrir.

Naraku – Oh! - Fingiu preocupação. - Está passando mal, querida? - Riu e saiu do quarto, deixando-a desmaiada.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Sesshoumaru estava voltando para casa quando sentiu um aperto no coração. Olhou para o castelo a sua frente, mais precisamente para a janela de seu quarto. Apressou o passo.

Ao entrar no grande salão viu alguns empregados fazendo suas funções. Seguiu para seu quarto. Entrou e estranhou o silêncio. Onde sua noiva estava?

Sesshoumaru – Rin? - Perguntou olhando para a tapeçaria sobre a cama. Aproximou-se da cama, e notou que Rin estava caída no outro lado da grande cama. Correu preocupado até ela. - Rin! - Pegou-a no colo e colocou-a com cuidado na cama. - Rin, responda!

Sesshoumaru correu até a porta, gritou para que chamassem Kaede e logo voltou para a cama. Segurou uma mão de Rin.

Sesshoumaru – O que fizeram com você? - Sussurrou.

Kaede entrou no quarto, acompanhada de uma mulher e um guarda, que ficou na porta. Sesshoumaru explicou que tinha encontrado Rin caída no chão. Kaede tentou acalma-lo dizendo que isso poderia ser apenas pela falta de alimentação que a mulher estava tendo nos últimos dias, mas isso deixou-o mais preocupado ainda.

Com a ajuda da outra mulher Kaede foi buscar panos e água morna para tentar acordá-la, enquanto que o guarda seguiu para o vilarejo para buscar uma curandeira. Não demorou muito Kaede voltou com o pano e umedeceu-o na água, em seguida colocou-o na testa de Rin.

Depois de alguns minutos ela começou a mostra reação e abrir os olhos.

Rin – Sesshy – Sussurrou ela. - O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru – Eu não sei, encontrei você caída quando cheguei. Não se lembra por que estava caída? - Perguntou ele, acariciando-a na bochecha.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Kaede – Bem, fico feliz em saber que não aconteceu nada grave. Mas, mesmo assim, chamamos uma curandeira, só para garantir.

Pouco tempo depois a curandeira chegou, acompanhada do guarda que foi buscá-la. Depois de convencer Sesshoumaru a deixar os aposentos para poder cuidar de Rin, Kaede e a curandeira constataram o que havia acontecido. Abriram a porta sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru – O que aconteceu?! - Entrou apressado, dirigindo-se para a cama, aonde Rin estava sentada sorrindo e olhando encantada para a janela. - Rin! Por que está sorrindo? O que aconteceu?

Rin – Sesshy – Sorriu, pegando a mão de seu noivo. - Acho que iremos receber uma visita daqui nove mêses.

Sesshoumaru – Rin, o que isso tem haver com o que estávamos falando? Você ainda não me... - Foi então que pareceu entender o que ela havia falado. Sesshoumaru olhou de Kaede para a curandeira e então para Rin, ambas sorriam. - Rin... Você... Ah! - Ele sorriu bobamente. Ele. Sesshoumaru, pai?!

Rin – Você está feliz? - Perguntou ela docemente.

Sesshoumaru – Você não sabe o quanto – Ele abraçou-a com cuidado. - Precisamos tomar cuidado de agora em diante. - Disse ele pensativo. - Você não vai mais sair do castelo sem minha companhia. Não. Você não vai mais sair do castelo. E vai ter que descer as escadas sempre se eu estiver junto. Não vamos arriscar. Aliás, acho melhor que você fique no quarto e... - Falava preocupado. Rin sorriu.

Rin – Sesshy! Não estou doente! Apenas grávida.

Sesshoumaru – OK. Mas, não vai descer as escadas sem a minha... - Falou.

Rin – Sesshy! - Repreendeu-o.

Sesshoumaru – OK - Sorriu, beijando-a. - Eu já falei que te amo? - Rin riu.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Rin não quisera confusões no castelo, por isso, não contara o que realmente havia acontecido no seu quarto. Estava muito feliz por saber que esperava um filho do homem que amava.

Mesmo depois de saber que sua mulher esperava um filho dele, Sesshoumaru ainda mostravasse repreensivo em relação ao Conde de_ Baderly_. Achara muito estranho o repentino desmaio de Rin, sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas não queria preocupar a mulher. Estava tão feliz! Iria ser pai! Sorriu sem notar.

Rin – O que foi, Sesshy? - Rin sussurrou. Todos estavam jantando. Rin notara que Sesshoumaru observava o tio ameaçadoramente. Logo depois o viu sorrir olhando para o próprio prato.

Sesshoumaru – Nada, meu anjo – Sussurrou de volta. - Só estava pensando em nosso filho.

Rin sorriu e voltou a comer. Todos os integrantes da família estavam jantando, alguns silenciosamente, outros conversando. Naraku bebia, lançando uma vez ou outra um olhar de ódio para Rin. Sesshoumaru percebeu os olhares que Naraku lançava para a mulher, seu sorriso morreu.

Um pouco depois Rin se levantou e pediu licença, dizendo que iria se retirar. Sesshoumaru concordou e logo se levantou também para se juntar a sua mulher.

Naraku – Rin! - Gritou Naraku. - Já vai nos deixar? Precisamos conversar.

Sesshoumaru – Podem conversar outra hora. - Falou friu.

Naraku – Mais eu quero falar agora! - Exclamou ele. E, em resposta, Rin sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, baixando a cabeça de maneira submissa, o que deixou Sesshoumaru enfurecido.

Naraku – Só um homem com nada além de uma propriedade pequena estaria interessado em se casar com você – Ele levantou-se, indo na direção que Rin estava sentada. Notava-se que Naraku estava bêbado.

Ignorando o silêncio que se abateu no salão, Naraku prosseguiu.

Naraku – Queria tanto uma esposa que se envolveu com uma criatura lastimosa como está? - Falou olhando para Sesshoumaru, estava com a voz arrastada por causa da bebida.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

Naraku – Eu observei como o famoso "vampiro" corre atrás da mulher. É patético! - Gritou ele. - Basta que ela fale para que ele a siga.

Naraku aproximou-se perigosamente de Rin, que permanecia com a cabeça baixada. Sesshoumaru notou que estava longe da mulher tarde de mais. Para a surpresa de todos, Naraku empunhou uma adaga em uma mão e, quando Sesshoumaru fez movimento para se aproximar, Naraku segurou Rin pelo braço e a levantou, colocando a adaga em seu pescoço.

Rin arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de susto. Todos os demais levantaram-se.

Sesshoumaru – Solte-a! - Falou sombriamente.

Naraku – Que patético! - Falou com voz enrolada apertando a adaga no pescoço de Rin. Riu quando Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente. - Não faria isso se fosse você. - Rin soltou um gemido. Sesshoumaru rosnou novamente. - Está com medo que eu a machuque?

Sesshoumaru – Largue-a, agora! - Mandou. Os irmãos Taisho's estavam ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Naraku começou a se afastar arrastando Rin junto.

Sesshoumaru – Mandei soltá-la!

Naraku – Cale-se! Você não manda no momento Lorde! Tenho sua mulher em minhas mãos. Vai fazer o que? - Naraku arrastou-a para fora do salão.

Rin – O que vai fazer? - Sussurrou tentando se soltar.

Naraku – Você logo vai saber. - Começou a arrastá-la pela escada acima. Sesshoumaru estava com a espada empunhada nas mãos. Dois dos irmãos haviam ido buscar soldados.

Sesshoumaru – Naraku, você morrerá se encostar em um único fio de cabelo dela, maldito! - Subia as escadas ameaçadoramente atrás de Naraku.

Naraku olhou para o final do corredor e entrou com Rin no solar.

O solar ficava em uma das torres mais altas do castelo, era mobiliado com cadeiras e poltronas para festas e reuniões. Possuía uma única janela, esta era grande e cobria boa parte da imensa parede. As cortinas estavam abertas, proporcionando uma boa visão das estrelas.

Naraku se aproximou da janela com Rin.

Rin – Sesshy – Sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru não podia fazer nada, precisava afastá-lo de Rin. Naraku sorriu e pegou com a outra mão um cadeira, arremessando-a na grande janela, o vidro se quebrou fazendo um imenso ruído.

Naraku – Olhe que noite mais linda, minha querida sobrinha – Aproximou-se segurando-a bem perto da queda da janela.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um medo que jamais sentira.

Rin olhou para baixo, estavam a um passo da queda.

Sem que Naraku percebesse Suikotsu afastava-se dos irmãos e ia para o outro lado do solar. Sesshoumaru entendeu as intenções do irmão, assim que Suikotsu agisse ele teria que ser rápido e afastar Rin de Naraku.

Em um instante de distração de Naraku, Suikotsu se jogou em sua direção. Sesshoumaru correu em direção a Rin assim que o irmão pulara. Mas, Naraku virou-se assim que ouviu um ruído. Viu Suikotsu vindo em sua direção e, em uma tentativa de segurar a sobrinha, Naraku cortou-a com a adaga, ferindo-lhe o braço.

Suikotsu viu o irmão puxando Rin das mãos de Naraku e, assim, ele tentou agarrar Naraku, mas, este deu um passo para trás e perdeu o equilíbrio caindo da janela. Suikotsu tentou segurá-lo, já era tarde. Naraku havia caído na escuridão.

No silêncio do solar, ouvia-se Rin chorando baixinho e Sesshoumaru abraçando-a, consolando-a.

Sesshoumaru – Ah, Rin – Sussurrou. - Esta tudo bem. Tudo bem.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Rin – É apenas um arranhão – Protestou Rin.

Sesshoumaru – Um arranhão? Isso daqui está longe de ser apenas um arranhão – Encontravam-se sozinhos no quarto. Sesshoumaru insistira em cuidar dela. - Não teime comigo, mulher.

Rin estava achando a situação um pouco engraçada. Sesshoumaru insistira em banhar o machucado, colocar ungüentos e acomodá-la em vários travesseiros.

Sesshoumaru – Eu quero esquecer o dia de hoje. Jamais colocarei você em perigo novamente – Falou olhando nos olhos de Rin. - Eu nunca me senti tão impotente em toda minha vida.

Rin – Já passou, querido – Ela acariciou-lhe o queixo. - Tudo está bem, não é?

Sesshoumaru – Sim – Sorriu. - Mas, que coisa, mocinha. Já derrubou o ungüento. - Ela riu. - Como está se sentindo? Como está meu filho? - Acariciou-lhe o ventre.

Rin – Agora muito melhor. - Sesshoumaru colocou a bacia e os panos no chão e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, puxando Rin para seu colo. - Sesshy. O meu tio, ele... - Sesshoumaru apertou-a delicadamente.

Sesshoumaru – Suikotsu disse que iria cuidar dele para mim. Não se preocupe, agora nada mais vai lhe fazer mal.

Rin suspirou e aconchegou-se à Sesshoumaru. Seu tio estava morto e ela não sofreria mais.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Ao amanhecer, Sesshoumaru cavalgou até as colinas do norte, acompanhado de uma pequena tropa, levando o corpo de Naraku. A maioria dos irmãos ficara no castelo, cuidando das defesas. Como o novo senhor daquela tropa, começou a dar ordens, e a maioria se apressou em obedecer. Aqueles que não o fizeram foram dispensados ou presos, de acordo com o perigo que representavam.

Nenhuma gota de sangue foi derramada.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Quando Bankotsu avisou que Sesshoumaru tinha ido falar com os homens de Naraku, Rin começou a chorar, para o desespero do jovem.

Rin conhecia os tipos de homens que trabalhavam para seu tio, e não queria perder o marido por causa deles. Não depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos.

Um soluço particularmente alto fez Bankotsu correr pelo salão em pânico, gritando por Suikotsu, enquanto Rin sentava-se em um banco e dava vazão a seus medos.

Quando um soldado veio avisar que Sesshoumaru estava de volta, Rin chorou novamente, agora de alívio. Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares ansiosos.

Sesshoumaru entrou no grande salão e viu os irmãos junto de sua mulher que chorava. Aproximou-se deles preocupado.

Sesshoumaru – O que aconteceu?! Rin! - Quando ela o viu, jogou-se em seus braços.

Rin – Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru – Calma. Eu estou aqui. - Sussurrou ele.

Os outros dois irmãos respiraram aliviados.

-

XX

-

XX

-

Rin pensou que seu coração explodiria de alegria ao ver as torres de Campion se erguendo contra o céu de inverno. Campion era um símbolo de força, laços familiares e afeição.

Fora difícil explicar aquilo para o marido, que, tendo crescido no luxuoso castelo, não ficava impressionado com o lugar.

Rin descobrira que ele se sentia enciumado por ela ter uma grande afeição pelos irmãos Taishou's. Todos os irmãos estavam se reunindo em Campion para passarem o natal juntos, e Rin queria estar presente também.

Levara uma semana para convencer o marido, que depois de muito reclamar resolveu atender ao seu pedido.

Agora, confortavelmente acomodada próxima à lareira do solar, Rin sentia-se, de certa forma, satisfeita. O solar estava restaurado novamente.

Fora difícil Sesshoumaru aceitar que a esposa ficasse no solar. Um lugar que lhe trazia lembranças tristes. Mas, Rin insistira. Queria esquecer o passado e viver intensamente o presente. Colocando a mão sobre o ventre ligeiramente arredondado, olhou a sala, admirando os homens que amava como irmãos e o marido.

A gravidez transcorria sem problemas, apesar do apetite e da tendência a chorar continuamente. Mas, Sesshoumaru a mimava muito mais do que os irmãos poderiam imaginar, ficando carrancudo quando ela tentava fazer qualquer coisa.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado da esposa, envolveu-lhe com um braço. O solar parecia reproduzir uma perfeita cena de tranqüilidade doméstica.

Rin – Sabe – Ela falou para que só Sesshoumaru ouvisse. - Eu aprendi muitas coisas boas sobre a vida nos últimos tempos - Ele encarava-a com tranqüilidade. - Eu sofria e pensava que a felicidade não existia, ou que era dádiva para poucos. Mas, eu estava enganada. - Ela encarou o crepúsculo que se formava no horizonte. - Aprendi que vale a pena viver. Principalmente quando se ama alguém, e deseja-se que essa pessoa fique ao seu lado para sempre. - Virou para fitá-lo. - Aprendi que o amor é o único caminho para a felicidade.

Sesshoumaru curvou os lábios, num sorriso sereno. Beijou a testa de sua, agora esposa, em sinal de respeito. Olhou para os irmãos e o pai que conversavam animadamente.

Sem dúvida, o amor era a única forma de se chegar a verdadeira felicidade. E ele, Sesshoumaru, queria estar, sempre, aonde Rin estivesse.

-

**Fim.**

-

_Nota da Autora:_Olá, queridas leitoras.

Sinto-me satisfeita. Tenho certeza que **Um Vampiro Domado em meu Coração** foi muito mais aceita do que eu esperava. Fiz esse último, e pequeno capítulo ouvindo a música 'rivers flows in you', do pianista Yiruma, ótimo pianista. Quem conhece **Twilight/Crepúsculo**, de Stephenie Meyer, está é a música que Edward compõe para Bella. Quero agradecer a todas que leram e deram, ou não, direta ou indiretamente, suas idéias.

-

Um agradecimento especial para minhas comentaristas:

**Hitawi Satiko:** Comentou uma vez! Brigando que eu tirei um capítulo, mas comentou! Rsrs. Obrigada. Beijos, querida.

**Stephanie Hatake Uchiha:** Olá. Que conhecidência, eu também me chamo Stephanie. Eu comprei o livro em uma livraria, mas caso você não encontre, é possível fazer o pedido do livro pela internet, em algum site de vendas. Desculpe a demora para responder. E muito obrigada, querida. Beijos.

**Rukia-hime:** Olá, princesa! Pois é, a pena realmente me levou ao mesmo dilema, 'será que escolho vaca ou anjo', Rsrs. Muito obrigada por comentar, querida. Beijos.

**Lohan.y:** Olá. Está atualizado e finalizado. Espero que tenha gostado Lo-chan. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos.

**Ladie Jesy xB: **Olá. Postei! Gostou do final? Olha, muito obrigada por comentar, querida. Beijos.

**Kuchiki Rin: **Olá! Minha leitora, querida! Gostou do final? Você merece as minhas congratulações, é uma comentarista nata, sempre acompanhando a fic. Obrigada, muito obrigada. Beijos.

**Arice-chan: **Olá! Olha aqui outra comentarista nata, sempre acompanhando. Gostei muito das suas opiniões, obrigada Arice! Beijos. E a gente se fala!

**Yukitinha:** Olá. Obrigada querida. Gostei dos elogios. Fiquei até corada. rsrs. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

**Pequena Rin:** Olá! Minha autora e leitora! Só permita-me fazer um comentário: adoro suas fanfics.Pronto, fiz. rsrs. Obrigada, viu? Beijos.

**Acdy-chan:** Olá! Obrigada! E o prêmio de comentarista que mais usou sinais de exclamação vai para... Rsrs. Olha que suas perguntas me deram muitas idéias de como fazer os últimos capítulos. Obrigada. Beijos.

**Sandramonte:** Olá. Bom, acho melhor eu não comentar sobre a demora para postar, não é? Rsrs. Obrigada. Beijos.

**Kellygoth: **Olá! Obrigada! Graças aos fofuxos gritinhos histéricos da Kelly eu acordei e postei! Rsrs. Obrigada! Beijos.

**Mile-chan:** Olá! Senti sua falta nos últimos capítulos. Obrigada pr tudo! Beijos.

**Lary lima-chan: **Olá! Não! absolutamente não quero te matar! Rsrs. Ficou curiosa? Matou a curiosidade? matou? e depois fala que eu quero te matar. Rsrs. Obrigada. Beijos.

**K-tute: **Olá! adorei seu nick, é cute. Obrigada por tudo. Beijos.

**Deby20:** Yo! Rsrs. Gostei disso.Rsrs. Obrigada por tudo, pelos comentários e elogios. Yo. Rsrs. Beijos.

**Yasmiin: **Olá! Nya! Rsrs. Adoro essa expressão. Nyah! Rsrs. Obrigada. Beijos!

**Jeh-chan: **Olá! Obrigada! A Rin era uma fujona mesmo. Beijos.

**Pamela Cesar:** Olá Pamela! Gostou do final? Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Beijos.

**Naty Dark:** Olá! Gostou do final? Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic. Obrigada. Beijos.

**Elantriel: **Olá! Sim, esse jeito sexy do Sesshy é de matar, não é? Obrigada por tudo. Beijos.

**Rika-lly:** Olá! E não é que eles se apaixonaram? Rsrs. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

**Roberta 22: **Olá! Senti sua falta nos últimos capítulos. Obrigada por ter acompanhado. Beijos.

**Uchiha haru:** Olá! Gostou do final? Senti sua falta nos últimos, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Pryska-chan:** Olá! Obrigada. Por tudo mesmo. Beijos.

**Samantyn: **Olá! Gostou da minha adaptação da história? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos.

-

_Obrigada Meninas! Até a próxima! E acompanhem o_** _final de Os Homens da Casa!_**

**Belle Lune.**

-


End file.
